Opposition Complète
by Kaneko Etsioay
Summary: Naruto, un jeune lycéen, se rendra à un concert des Ténéringans dont le chanteur n'est autre que Sasuke. Lors de ce concert forcé, Naruto va boire une "goutte d'alcool" et le voilà devenu alcoolique. Pari et alcool mélangés ? Naruto fera un petit délire sur scène qui ne laissera pas indifférent un certain Uchiwa.
1. Prologue

**Titre : **Opposition Complète

**Auteur :** Kaneko Etsioay

**Couple :** SasuNaru (donc Yaoi)

**Résumé complet (the same): **Naruto, un jeune lycéen, se rendra à un concert des Ténéringans dont le chanteur n'est autre que Sasuke. Lors de ce concert forcé, Naruto va boire une "goutte d'alcool" et le voilà devenu alcoolique. Pari et alcool mélangés ? Naruto fera un petit délire sur scène qui ne laissera pas indifférent un certain Uchiwa.

**Note de l'auteur :** Hello ! Donc voici ma première Fan-fiction sur le SasuNaru. Je l'ai commencé il y 2 ans, donc soyez indulgents, le début sera forcément mauvais et assez basique même si je me suis forcée à le re-travailler. Et malheureusement, j'avais commencé cette Fan-Fiction en théâtral, et j'ai donc dû la continuer en théâtral, étant donné que je l'avais pas mal entamée. Désolé pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ce style (que je n'aime plus d'ailleurs), mais pour ceux qui apprécient, j'attends vos impressions. Merci d'avance ~

* * *

**Prologue :**

C'est l'histoire de deux adolescents, Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiwa, qui se rencontreront, s'aimeront et auront beaucoup d'enfants. Ou pas, hein ... On est pas dans un conte là, je préfère prévenir. En fait, c'est censé être une histoire comique, alors, continuons. Nos deux protagonistes mènent chacun leur vie en parfaite opposition. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi ?

D'un coté, nous avons Naruto Uzumaki, jeune orphelin au point de ne plus savoir comment étaient ses parents, âgé de seize ans. On passe la description physique hein ? Vous la connaissez tous après tout : blond, yeux bleus, peau halée, de taille normal. Ah ! En ce qui concerne les traits sur ses joues, ce sont de simples taches de naissance. Il est lycéen dans l'établissement KonohaSchool qui a d'ailleurs pour directrice Tsunade. Tsunade est une ancienne connaissance des parents de Naruto, et lorsqu'elle aperçoit ce dernier, elle ne peut s'empêcher de le serrer fort entre ses deux gros seins, comme le ferai une marraine à son filleul. Dans le lycée, il y a aussi Iruka, un jeune professeur qui connait très bien Naruto à cause des quatre cent coups qu'a pu lui faire ce dernier, au collège. Naruto est orphelin mais il n'est pas seul : il est entouré de ses meilleurs amis : Kiba (son ami d'enfance), Tenten, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji et Shino qui ne manque jamais de le taquiner. Vous connaissez les hobbies de notre cher Naruto ? C'est vraiment des hobbies de mecs : il adore combattre plus fort et plus costaud que lui ; parfois il gagne, et malheureusement, parfois il perd. Mais tous ça avec le sourire et ça le rend irrésistible ce gaillard ! Pour conclure, Naruto déteste les célébrités. Il les trouve trop superficielles et beaucoup trop fabulatrices à son gout. "Des focus purs et durs" comme il dit.

De l'autre coté, on a donc Sasuke, âgé de dix-sept ans, orphelin aussi, mais ayant de la famille : son grand frère Itachi Uchiwa, un peu simplet d'ailleurs. Description physique de notre second protagoniste ? En rapide : peau pale, aux yeux noirs charbons et aux cheveux bleutés foncés avec une taille un peu plus grande que la norme. Notre cher Sasuke est quelqu'un de plutôt froid et quelque peu arrogant sur les bords. Il fait partie d'un groupe nommé les Ténéringans ayant pour manager un pervers de première appelé Kakashi. Les membres du groupe sont donc : Sasuke, Itachi, Gaara, Neji, Kankuro et Temari. Ce sont aussi ses seuls amis, car oui, je ne vous l'ai pas dit, mais il est plutôt quelqu'un d'insociable et puis il hait les gens tout court. Vous allez me dire : "Mais comment il fait pour avoir des fans alors ?". Et bien, il joue la comédie, tout simplement. D'ailleurs, une fois, pour se divertir, il est sorti avec une certaine Karin qui était fan de lui. Vous savez pourquoi ? Pour s'amuser de l'animation qu'il produisait via les médias et la presse, c'est tout. J'espère juste, qu'en tant que narratrice, il changera de comportement durant l'histoire.

C'est ici, d'ailleurs, qu'elle commencera.

**Fin du prologue**

* * *

**Kaneko's note :** Alors, alors ? Que vous inspire t-il ? Vous appréciez Naruto ? Vous détestez Sasuke ? Normal, mais ça changera.

Ce prologue, je l'ai entièrement refait. Donc aucune trace des 2 années de commencement, je l'ai refait en 2012. Je vous le dis de suite : je fais cette Fan-fic pour les lecteurs qui me suivent depuis deux ans sur skyrock. Ensuite, j'ai voulu me lancer sur ce site avec ce truc "tout nul" car je me suis dit que, malgré mes propos, ça pourrait intéresser quelques lecteurs. Donc bon, je ne m'attends pas du tout à avoir du succès avec cette Fan-fic'. C'était ma petite note qui servait à rien mais que je tenais à dire x).

**J'apprécierai beaucoup de recevoir vos avis !  
**


	2. Train-train quotidien et petit dé-clique

**Kaneko's note** : Voici le chapitre 1, l'un des chapitres le moins réussi, et désolée, en style théâtral. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à celles (et ceux) qui m'ont donné leur avis !

Je remercie donc : **lovelessnaru-chan **; **xQuelqu'une** ; **K-chan** ; **Guest** et **Nea**. Je m'adresse maintenant aux reviewers anonymes: je vous ai répondu sur mon profil, et pour toutes mes autres Fan-fictions je ferai comme ça. Maintenant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ~.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 **

**Train-train quotidien avec petit dé-clique**

**POV Naruto**

Je ne vous fais pas les présentations hein ? Vous me connaissez déjà. Là, je suis chez moi devant un bol de ramen que je déguste . C'est un moment de la journée qu'il ne faut surtout pas gâcher donc pas trop de bruit s'il-vous-plaît ! -Quinze minutes plus tard- C'est bon j'ai fini ! Je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée vêtu de mon uniforme, ramasse mes baskets, les enfile et m'en vais en lançant un "Au revoir" dans le vide, sans réponse. Car oui je ne vous l'ai pas dit mais je suis orphelin, j'ai un tuteur, certes, mais lors de l'adoption il m'a balancé :

_Flash back :_

**Tuteur :** Tes parents étaient mes anciens amis, ils m'ont demandé de te surveiller mais ne compte pas sur moi pour ça. Je te sors juste de ce trou pourri mais après tu te démerdes. Ok ? De toute façon, t'as pas le choix.

Cet homme devait avoir la trentaine, mais quel culot tout de même. Bon, je vais lui répondre, ça fera moins con :

**Naruto :** Merci, je ferai avec.

_Fin Flash Back_

Et c'est à partir de ce moment que je dû chercher un emploi à mi-temps malgré mes 12 ans, j'ai donc fait gentleman pour mamie, je n'avais pas trop le choix ! Maintenant c'est différent je travaille comme serveur dans un bar même si c'est un peu risqué. Bon, je me dirige donc vers mon lycée. Oui, je fais le trajet seul, car mes amis habitent dans un endroit pour les habitants de classes élevées, moi je suis plutôt entre les moyens et les pauvres et le bus coûte trop cher, malheureusement !

Ça y est, je suis devant le portail, mais, merde : il est fermé. Je regarde ma montre : 9h00. Ouh la ! J'suis vraiment à la bourre ! J'escalade le portail, en faisant gaffe de ne pas me faire repérer. Je cours dans les couloirs, puis d'un coup je marche sur la pointe des pieds : le bureau de la directrice. Je passe doucement, dou-ce-ment, DOU-CE-MENT « crack ». Mince, je viens d'écraser un collier en bois. Puis j'entends:

**... :** NARUTO ?! C'est bien toi n'est-ce-pas ?!  
**Naruto :** Hum, oui. Qu'y-a-t-il, Tsunade-Baa-chan ?  
**Tsunade :** Non mais quel IMPERTINENT! C'est Mme La Directrice. Viens avec moi, je te ramène dans ta classe.

Ouf, elle ne m'a pas puni, c'est qu'elle est de bonne humeur la vieille !

**Tsunade : **Dépêche-toi. Ce serait malin que tu arrives en retard en cours.

Je déteste ce sourire sadique qu'elle me lance. Je lui réponds un peu crispé que oui. Puis, elle frappe à la porte de ma classe.

**Iruka :** Entrez, qui ... Ah ! Naruto. Vas t'asseoir à ta place, s'il-te-plaît !

J'acquiesce et vais m'asseoir près de la fenêtre quand Tenten et Hinata me sortent de mes pensées :

**Tenten :** Hina ! Regarde ce manuel ! C'est sur les « Teneringans » ! Ils sont vraiment canons !  
**Hinata :** Moi, j'aime bien Neji , le guitariste, mes parents m'ont dit qu'on avait un lien de parenté.  
**Tenten :** Et bien moi, j'aime bien Sasuke : il est vraiment canon mais je craque sur Neji !

Je prends la parole, plus que désespéré par leur piaillement.

**Naruto :** Les filles, vous êtes graves. Y a beaucoup mieux comme...

**Fin POV Naruto**

**POV normal:**

Il se tût direct, ayant vu le regard meurtrier des deux filles. C'est ainsi que notre tête blonde s'endormit sur son bureau.

**Kiba :** ... to ... ruto ... Naruto ! Naru, ça a déjà sonné !  
**Naruto :** Hum, il est quelle heure ?  
**Tenten :** Midi, p'tit blondinet !  
**Naruto :** TENTEN ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !  
**Shikamaru :** Ben si, ce surnom te va comme un gant !  
**Tous le groupe :** T'es notre blondinet quoi !

Je boude un instant, mais la faim me rappelle à l'ordre.

**Naruto :** Il est bien midi ? Super ! J'avais tellement faim, je me disais aussi.

Tout le monde était désespéré.

**Fin POV normal**

**POV Sasuke**

Bon, ben moi c'est Sasuke ... Silence de quinze bonnes minutes. Rah ! Quoi, encore ?! Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Quel lecteur ingrat ! C'est bon, je continue ! Et bien là, je viens de finir l'un de mes concerts. J'attends dans les coulisses mon manager, Kakashi, pour les critiques positives ou négatives du concert ainsi que mes coéquipiers. Tiens, d'ailleurs les voici :

**Gaara :** Yo ! On n'était pas mal aujourd'hui !  
**Neji :** Ouais, nous étions géniales . Enfin comme d'hab', quoi !  
**Itachi :** Moi, je me suis loupé sur un accord, même si ça ne s'est pas vu.  
**Sasuke :** Comme d'habitude, tu rates toujours un truc. Moi, ça m'a déstabilisé.  
**Kankûro :** Suffit vous deux, vous n'allez pas commencer !  
**Itachi :** Mais..  
**Gaara :** Il n'y a pas de mais, Kankûro a raison.  
**Neji :** Ça risque de mal finir après ...

Quelques secondes passent, puis je m'énerve un peu.

**Sasuke :** Bon, il est pas correct d'arriver à l'heure ce fichu manageur.  
**... :** C'est qui que tu traites de « fichu manageur » ?!  
**Sasuke : **Ben toi Kakashi, tiens. Tu crois qu'on en a une tonne de manageur peut-être ?  
**Kakashi :** Oh ! Mais c'est que le glaçon a dit une phrase ! FÉLICITATION ! Quelle belle épreuve !  
**Sasuke :** Hn. Tu me le paieras...  
**Kakashi :** Mais oui ... Bon, je vous félicite tous, c'était super ! Itachi, évites les fautes d'accord s'il-te-plaît c'est agaçant pour nous.  
**Sasuke :** Ah ! Tu ...  
**Kakashi :**Toi, on t'as rien demandé ! Sinon, vous pouvez disposer !  
**Tous sauf Sasuke :** Merci !  
**Kakashi :** Ah ! Je veux que vous soyez là à 18h00 pour les répétitions de 21h00 !  
**Neji :** QUOI ?! 18h00 !  
**Gaara :** Ok, à ce soir !

Sur ses belles paroles, Gaara embarque Neji par le col. Ils partirent donc tous se promener sauf moi, qui suis parti dans ma chambre m'admirer . Faut dire, j'aime pas spécialement me balader dehors, avec toutes les groupies qui trainent ...

**Fin POV Sasuke**

**POV Normal:**

_A Konohachool_

Une fois que notre blond eut fini de manger, la bande alla s'asseoir sous un arbre malgré les plaintes de celui-ci, qui voulait se battre contre un baraqué qui l'avait traité de « minus sur pattes », car Naruto lui avait gouré dedans à force de parler sans regarder devant lui, et donc Kiba, là, est en train de le porter comme un sac à patate. Le sac à patate en question se débattait comme il pouvait pour se libérer de son ami. Une fois le blondinet calmé, la bande alla s'asseoir sous leur arbre. Puis ils discutèrent :

**Tenten :** Hey, on est bête, pourquoi on reste au lycée là ?  
**Shino :** C'est vrai. On est vendredi.  
**Choji :** Tiens mais tu reparles !  
**Shino :** Hum, hum ! Bon, c'est bon, c'est juste que le mariage entre messire Scarabée et la duchesse Fourmis vient juste de finir. C'est tout.

Je pars dans un fou-rire grossier, mais qui ne s'arrête pas. J'entends Shikamaru parlait, désespéré.

**Shika :** Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.  
**Kiba :** Oui mais tu sais, c'est Naruto ça !  
**Hinata :** Ce que voulait dire Tenten tout à l'heure, c'était que là, on a plus aucun cours.

Tout le monde sauf Hinata, Tenten et Shino eurent un gros temps de pause, certains avec la bouche ouverte.

**Naruto et Kiba :** QUOI ?! Mais il fallait le dire plus tôt !  
**Shika :** Ben, avec un certain blondinet, tout à l'heure, on a pas pu ...  
**Naruto :** SHIKA ! Arrêtes tes conneries avec ce surnom débile !  
**Kiba :** Mais non, ce surnom te va bien. Hep, tête blonde, on va au parc cet après-midi ?

Je lance un regard furieux puis je reviens dans ma bonne humeur de tous les jours.

**Naruto :** Okay ! On y va de suite ?  
**Kiba :** Ouaip. Allez ! On y va !  
**Naruto :** A la prochaine les gars !  
**Tous :** Inséparables et toujours les mêmes ...  
**Tenten :** Qu'il est mignon mon p'tit blondinet ! Je t'adore ! Naru reviens, faut que tu essayes cet ensemble.

Elle nous court après.

**Tenten :** Avec cette petit barrette, ça t'ira à ravi !

_En chemin_

Je soupire un moment en passant ma main sur mon front.

**Naruto :** J'ai échappé à cette maniaque de l'habillement !  
**Kiba :** Je sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais y a que toi qu'elle relooke.  
**Naruto :** Oui et alors ?  
**Kiba :** Tu connais Tenten. Elle relooke tous ce qui est plutôt mignon.  
**Naruto :** Dis pas que je suis mignon ! Je suis un homme un vrai ! Alors y a rien de "mignon" !  
**Kiba :** Mais oui, mais oui. Ah ! Regarde Naru, on est arrivé au parc.

Gros changement de discussion et big smile de KIba. Bien sûr, notre Naruto, plutôt naïf, n'y voit que du feu. Tous les deux s'avancent vers les balançoires, s'y assoient et commencent à y jouer. Mais quelque chose perturbe Naruto :

**Naruto :** Regarde Kiba, y a un truc qui brille.

Naruto pointe du doigt un endroit bien précis.

**Kiba :** Ça à l'air bien enfui ! Viens, on va le déterrer et l'examiner ! Bon, tu viens m'aider !  
**Naruto :** Ouais, j'arrive ! C'est p't-être un trésor ! Oh ! J'espère ! Ça pourrait m'aider.

Quelques minutes passent. Les deux jeunes ont réussi à le déterrer. Naruto prend les commandes et ouvre cette mystérieuse et étrange boîte. La boîte est carrée, en or, avec un miroir entouré de rubis. Mais Naruto, en l'ouvrant, fait une autre découverte :

**Naruto :** Hé Kiba ! Viens voir à l'intérieur ! Y a deux papiers !

Kiba jette un coup d'œil puis ajoute :

**Kiba :** Naruto ce ne sont pas des papiers mais des places pour le concert des Ténéringans de ce soir ! Dis Naru ...  
**Naruto :** Alors là, c'est non, non et non car déjà cette boîte doit appartenir à une jeune fille hystérique du groupe, puis ensuite tu sais mon point de vue vis-à-vis des stars et re-ensuite, j'y piquerai une colère pas possible alors j'irai PAS ! Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas seul d'abord ?!  
**Kiba :** Bon, je vais devoir m'exprimer alors. De 1: la fille en question on s'en fout et puis t'as bien vu, la boite était enterrée, alors si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle aurait pu trouver une autre cachette. Ensuite de 2, pour une fois vient t'éclater à un concert, enfin à ton second concert, tu t'en fous des riches et encore plus des stars, et je conclus avec un gros smile : si t'as une p'tite crise de colère, je serai ton punching ball !  
**Naruto :** Je sais pas Kiba. Je déteste leurs grands airs de je sais tout ... J'ai vraiment pas envie.  
**Kiba :** Ouais, et bien, si tout le monde n'a envie de rien faire et que ces loques là, personne ne les bouge, je te dis pas tous les bouchés du culs qu'il existerait !

Kiba rigole un bon coup sous les yeux boudant de Naruto.

**Naruto :** Humpf. T'insinues quoi au juste ?

Kiba l'ignore et, tout en frottant son poing contre le crâne de Naruto, il reprend de plus belle :

**Kiba :** Bon allez, viens ma tête blonde ! C'est parti !

Naruto et Kiba commencent alors à partir du parc avec un Naruto boudeur.

**Fin POV normal**

**POV Sasuke**

**Sasuke :** Argh ! Putain d'enculé de merde de casse couille de frère à la con !

Vous êtes un peu perdus là, non ? Bon je vais vous expliquer le pourquoi du comment de ce cri inattendu venant de ma part. En fait, je me suis à peine assoupi, après mettre admirer dans mon miroir bien sûr, qu'en me réveillant j'étais suspendu à ma lampe du plafond. Je peux vous dire que, quand on est pas du matin et quand plus on a la tête à l'envers, on ne peut que s'énerver ! Et vous avez deviné d'où provient cette génialissime idée : de mon frère ITACHI ! Il me fait ça pratiquement tous les après-midi, dans l'espoir de me faire sortir de chez moi. Et bien, ça a marché ! Tant mieux pour lui ! Je vais sortir de chez moi et en profiter pour lui rendre une petite visite. Je monte dans mon jet privé noir et bleu foncé, ben oui, je suis le Sasuke Uchiwa, vous croyez quoi :

**Sasuke :** Direction le quartier Uchiwa, maison n°3 et laissez-moi devant le portail.  
**Chauffeur :** Bien monsieur Uchiwa . On est parti ! **/Quel gosse de riche celui-là, même pas un s'il-vous-plaît ni un bonjour ! Nan mais je rêve ! Bon c'est vrai, on est devant le « sieur Uchiwa »./**

Une demie-heure plus tard devant le quartier Uchiwa

**Sasuke :** Maison n°3.  
**Chauffeur :** Bien, monsieur. Nous y sommes !

Je descends de mon jet noir et m'avance jusqu'au portail. Je vais devant l'interphone et dis :

**Sasuke :** C'est Sasuke, ouvrez !  
**Servante :** Heu, oui Monsieur.

Le portail s'ouvre et donc j'entre. Je me précipite sur la porte et avec mon pied je la « défonce ». Mais là, bizarre, c'est le grand silence. Je vérifie si ce crétin est bien chez lui, dans toutes les pièces, mais non, je ne le vois pas. Je vais donc dans la cuisine, histoire de me rafraîchir avec une vodka, donc j'ouvre le frigo et prends la dernière avec un papier dessus. Je bois d'abord en priorité la vodka puis je lis le papier à voix haute :

**Sasuke :** _Salut p'tit frère, je suis parti en boîte car je savais que t'allais venir me tabasser ! Si tu lis cette lettre, et bien, je suis extrêmement fier de t'avoir enfin fait bouger le cul.  
Itachi écrit le 9 novembre 2008_

P'tain, il a dû espérer le Itachi, car attendez on est en 2010 et il l'a écrit le 9 novembre 2008. L'est malade celui-là ! Bon, ben, autant allez me promener maintenant. Est-ce-que ce crétin n'aurait pas une casquette, des lunettes et un sweat même si on est presque en été. Je vais aller fouiller dans sa chambre. Voyons-voir, dans cette étagère il y a des lunettes et la casquette, et dans l'autre, le sweat, PARFAIT ! Je me décide à sortir de cette maison et commence à me balader. Ah tiens ! C'est la boucherie ! On va y faire un p'tit tour... Vingt minutes passent, après avoir goûter les dégustations proposé ces saucisses, hum ! Et aussi le saucisson, un délice ! Bon passons. Ah, une bonbonnerie . Heurk, j'aime pas les sucreries. Allons plus loin : une fontaine, super ! Je vais me faire du fric. (Ho le con ! Ta gueule c'est pratique) Alors alors, commençons la récolte ! J'en suis à combien là ? 100 euros ? C'est déjà pas mal !**  
**

**Une mamie :** Non mais dîtes-donc ! Reposez-ça ! Dépêchez-vous!  
**Sasuke :** Non.  
**La mamie :** Petit voyou ! Tu gâches les vœux de plus de 100 personnes !  
**Sasuke :** J'm'en fous.  
**La mamie :** Raah ! Petit scélérat ! Morveux insolant ! Profiteur et impertinent ! Égoïste sans cœur !  
**Sasuke :** Je sais, je sais ...

On me le dit souvent. Oh, oh ... Je le sens mal, je vous décrie : elle arrive au trot, avec sa cane levée et une tête de quelqu'un qui n'a pas fait ses besoins. Ouh là ! Aïe, aïe, aïe, aïe et AÏE ! Elle m'a donné 5 coups de bâtons dont un assez puissant. Et ... mince, j'ai lâché mon trésor dans la fontaine, sous la douleur accumulée. Purée, de mamie au respect trop poussée ! Oh, et en plus, elle est déjà partie ! Moral: Ne jamais voler dans une fontaine lorsque un vieux rode tout près. Bon, et bien, je vais continuer ma balade, c'est vraiment pour ces cas-là que je ne sors pas, vous voyez ...  
Cette fois-ci, je suis devant la rue qui mène au parc. Je marche tranquillement dans cette rue plutôt sombre et étroite lorsque «SPLOCH » ! Oh NON ! Fais pas chier, putain de pigeon ! Vas lâcher tes caisses plus loin ! C'est pas possible ! Je rejette un œil sur le sweat de mon frère, oh et mince ! Je vais l'étriper ce pigeon de malheur, je me retrouve avec un sweat crotté. SUPER ! Vraiment, je suis ex-trê-ne-ment CONTENT ! Vite, je veux vite fait sortir de cet endroit infesté de PIGEONS ! Ouf. Ça y est, je suis sorti. Bon, continuons mon chemin ...

**Fin POV sasuke**

**POV Normal : **

_Au parc_

Sasuke marchait, marchait, se dirigeant vers le parc mais BOUM : un gars blond, un peu plus petit que lui, lui rentre dedans.  
Naruto marchait, tête baissée, toujours boudeur, en compagnie de Kiba lorsque BOUM : il rentre en « collision » avec un mec, un peu plus grand que lui, à la peau blanche et aux cheveux de jais.

**Naruto :** Mince ! Faites attention ! J'ai mal au cul maintenant !  
**Sasuke :** Tiens. Ce serait pas le p'tit morveux blond à qui j'avais piqué la place la dernière fois ?  
**Naruto :** C'est qui que tu traites de p'tit morveux blond, sale crâneur, hein ?  
**Sasuke :** J'y peux rien si je te ressemble pas.  
**Naruto :** Nan, mais ça y est, monsieur a sois disant une belle gueule donc il se croit tout permis.

Naruto relève un peu plus la tête pour voir à qui il s'adresse quand soudain il reste pétrifié tout en le pointant du doigt.

**Naruto :** Qu- mais c'est ... La star qui pète plus haut que son cul !

Une veine apparait sur la tempe de Sasuke, et celui-ci répond un peu vexé.

**Sasuke :** Cause toujours, nain blond.

Naruto lui lance un regard de tueur tout en serrant les dents.

_Flash Back:_

Naruto était allé à l'un des concerts des Ténéringans, forcé par Tenten et Hinata. Il s'absente un moment pour aller s'acheter un Ice Tea, le temps que le concert commence et il entend :

**Voix d'un mec au micro :** Mesdames et Monsieurs, avant que le concert commence, nos chers idoles ce sont glissés parmi vous. À vous de les retrouver et vous aurez droit à un pass pour leur coulisse, suivant la personne trouvée. Bonne chasse au trésor !

Naruto s'en foutant royalement retourne sur ses pas et part voir ses amis ainsi que sa place. Mais il y voit quelqu'un. Mécontent, il s'approche à grand pas et se place devant la personne en la pointant du doigt.

**Naruto :** T'as pas vu que cette place était prise ! Sors immédiatement ! Squatteur !  
**La personne :** Oui, bonjour, je n'aime pas faire les présentations mais moi..

Le mec se rapproche de son oreille et lui murmure.

**La personne :** C'est Sasuke, le chanteur.

Sasuke se remet à sa place, puis ajouté avec un sourire forcé.

**Sasuke :** Tu peux me donner ta place s'il-te-plaît, gamin?

Naruto fulminait de rage, il prit la manche de Sasuke et la tira vers lui essayant de le sortir.

**Naruto :** Déjà je ne suis pas un gosse, j'ai 16 ans et je déteste le genre de personne que tu es à profiter de tout le monde ! Je l'ai payée cette place et je ne t'en ferai pas cadeau, crétin ! Allez sors, bouge toi de là, connard ! T'es vraiment lourd !

Sasuke sort de la place de Naruto, comme ça, sans qu'on l'y oblige et ajoute:

**Sasuke :** C'est pas que je suis lourd, c'est juste que t'as pas assez de force. P'tit brailleur ! Ah, et tu sais qui je suis au moins au lieu de te donner des grands airs ?  
Naruto :Tu me l'as déjà dis oui, et j' m'en fous !

Tout d'un coup, Naruto se retourne et crie en pointant "quelque chose" du doigt :

**Naruto :** Hey les filles ! Regardez, y a Sasuke ici !  
**Les filles :** Kyah ! On arrive ! On veut notre pass !  
**Sasuke :** Qu- tu me le paieras sale petit blond.

Dit-il en courant aussi vite que le vent. Ironique n'est-ce pas ?

_Fin Flash Back_

Naruto était mort de rire après ce petit flash black.

**Naruto :** Ahah, ah oui, je me souviens vraiment de toi !  
**Sasuke :** Hn.  
**Naruto :** La grande pop star qui s'enfuit devant ses groupies !  
**Sasuke :** Hn.  
**Naruto** **:** Nan mais franchement, t'aurais dû voir ta tronche à ce moment là. Déconfit sur place le mec !  
**Sasuke :** Hn.  
**Naruto :** Ah, au faite, ce serait trop te demander de faire des excuses ?  
**Sasuke :** Pas envie.  
**Naruto :** On t'as jamais dit que t'étais un pur glaçon ?  
**Sasuke :** Hn.  
**Naruto :** Dis quelque chose de pardonnable au moins ! Allez dis : ex-cu-se-moi, de-t'a-voir-fait-tom..  
**Sasuke :** Toujours pas envie... Ah !

**Naruto :** Quoi ?!

**Sasuke :** Tais-toi pour voir ? Ah c'est mieux.

**Naruto :** T'as qu'à partir si ça te plait pas ! 'Spèce de grincheux !  
**Sasuke :** Non, la flemme, vas t'en toi, 'spèce de gamin.  
**Naruto :** Non j'étais là le premier !  
**Sasuke :** Et moi le deuxième, pourquoi ?  
**Naruto :** J'en peux plus ! Je vais te cogner très fort connard !

Naruto se précipite sur Sasuke avec son poing levé, mais dans son élan, Sasuke le bloque d'une main en tenant sa tête très facilement. Naruto, lui, se débat du mieux qu'il peut. Et pendant ce temps, Sasuke, lui, regarde chaque faits et gestes produits par ce gamin, comme il le dit si bien. Puis Kiba arrive :

**Kiba :** Hey Naru, qu'est-ce tu fais ?! C'est Sasuke, le Sasuke Uchiwa en personne qui te touche.  
**Sasuke :** Ah, voilà quelqu'un qui reconnaît ma valeur, re-dis le pour voir .  
**Naruto :** Toi, tu dois pas manger assez de carottes ! Et Kiba, tu vois pas que je me bats là, donc tais-toi !  
**Sasuke :** C'est sûr il se bat, t'approches pas trop, c'est mortel, surtout ses coups de poings dans le vide.  
**Naruto :** Ce que t'es soulant !

Avant que Naruto ne fasse une bêtise, Kiba l'attrape et le maitrise par terre, une main derrière le dos.

**Kiba :** Suffit mon blondinet, tu vas encore te faire mal.  
**Sasuke :** Oui, tu vas encore te faire mal mon petit renard.

Dit-il d'un sourire narquois. Puis il reprend avec un air plutôt arrogant en lui lançant une mini carte :

**Sasuke :** Tiens je te donne de quoi me contacter.

C'est Kiba qui la ramasse, tout content.

**Kiba :** Me-merci !  
**Sasuke :** Hn. **/C'était pas censé être pour toi mais bon/**

Naruto en profite pour sortir de l'emprise de Kiba et lui arrache la mini carte des mains, ce qui provoque un sourire satisfait chez Sasuke. Naruto le remarque et déchire en mille morceaux sa petite carte.

**Naruto :** Tiens, voilà ce que j'en fais de ta mini carte.  
**Sasuke :** Hn . Fais ce que tu veux, ton ami en a en rab.

Dit-il en pointant du doigt Kiba.

**Naruto :** Mais tu m'énerves !  
**Sasuke : **J'ai bien compris. Allez mon petit renard, à la prochaine.  
**Naruto :** Je suis pas petit, connard !

C'est ainsi que Naruto, Kiba et Sasuke s'en allèrent chacun de leur côté, Kiba suivi d'un Naruto rageur et boudeur d'avoir rencontré la personne la plus énervante au monde, surtout lorsqu'on va devoir supporter son visage durant tout le concert ...

**Fin du chapitre 1**

* * *

**Kaneko's note :** Voilà donc le chapitre 1. J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçus avec le style théâtral de cette Fan-fic. Le début est bidon, je l'avoue, et j'en suis désolée. Désolé aussi de la vulgarité de certains des personnages, c'était essentiel pour cette Fan-fic.

J'aurai besoin d'aide pour la manipulation de ce site s'il-vous-plait ! Peut-on modifier les textes ? Si oui, comment ? Je suis toute nouvelle, et malgré des recherches je n'arrive pas à trouver comment je peux modifier mon prologue car j'y ai repéré des fautes. Et j'ai une autre question, il est dit sur le règlement qu'on ne peut pas répondre aux reviews sur nos chapitres, c'est vrai ? Merci d'avance pour vos réponses ~

Vous avez repéré des fautes d'orthographes ? Si oui, faites m'en part.

**J'apprécierai beaucoup de recevoir vos avis !**

**Et je vous souhaite une Bonne Année 2013 !  
**


	3. Super soirée non réciproque

**Kaneko's note :** Voici donc le chapitre 2, toujours pas l'un des meilleurs chapitres, malheureusement.

Je tiens à remercier **lovelessnaru-chan** et **supertinna 16 **pour m'avoir fait part de leur avis sur le précédent chapitre. Je leur ai répondu par message, donc aucune réponse posté sur mon profil pour le chapitre précédent. Néanmoins, les reviewers anonymes, si vous me donnez votre avis, je répondrai toujours avec grand plaisir ! Lors des chapitres, si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe, faites m'en part s'il-vous-plait. Bonne lecture ~

* * *

**Chapitre 2  
**

**Super soirée pour l'un mais pas pour l'autre  
**

**POV Sasuke  
**

Vers dix-sept heures trente, de retour à mon chic studio, je m'affale sur mon canapé et commence à roupiller avant les répétitions du concert. Cinq bonnes minutes passent.

_« C'est qui le meilleur ! C'est Sasuke ! C'est qui le meilleur ! C'est ... »_

Et BAM ! Plus d'portable. Désolé vieux mais fallait pas me réveiller. Sinon, pas mal la sonnerie hein ? Puis POUF ! Je me rendors. Cinq minutes passent.

_"C'est qui le meilleur ! C'est Sasuke ! C'est qui le meilleu ... "_

Oui, j'ai tellement de portable que ça en devient agaçant à certains moments.

**Sasuke :** Quoi ?! C'est qui ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!

**La personne :** Euh ! C'est Itachi. Je voulais te dire bravo d'être sorti cet après-midi !

Cet idiot parait content, ce qui a le don de vraiment m'énerver. D'ailleurs, je crois que s'il était en face de moi, il verrait la veine sur ma tempe.

**Sasuke :** Tu m'as réveillé juste pour ça ! T'es lourd sale frangin !

BIIP infernal d'une fin d'appel.

**Itachi :** Il a raccroché ? Mince, ça va pas être bon pour le concert : il va être de mauvais poil ! C'est mauvais signe pour moi aussi**_._**

Qu'il m'énerve ! Je regarde ma montre. Bon j'ai encore vingt minutes de repos. Ils m'en voudront pas si j'arrive un peu en retard.

**Fin POV Sasuke**

**POV Naruto**

**Kiba :** Hey Naru, arrête de faire c'te tronche, on dirait ma grand-mère dans les WC.  
**Naruto :** Je fais la tête que je veux.

Je vois Kiba exaspéré de mon attitude, au point de passer sa main sur son visage avec un long soupir.

**Kiba :** Bon, d'accord. Au fait, t'as prévu quoi comme tenue pour ce soir ?  
**Naruto :** Heu, ben. J'ai rien. C'était pas prévu donc ... J'ai rien pu louer.  
**Kiba :** Bon viens, on te choisira ta tenue chez moi.  
**Naruto :** Super ! T'es un vrai pote !  
**Kiba :** Je sais, je sais. Et arrêtes de faire c'te tête de neuneu, viens on file !  
**Naruto :** Je fais pas une tête de neuneu.

On arrive enfin chez Kiba.

**Kiba :** Je suis rentré ! M'man, Sœurette !  
**Naruto :** Bonjour Madame, Hana !

Hana, c'est la soeur de Kiba. Je la considère aussi telle quelle depuis le temps que je la connais.

**Maman Inuzuka :** Bonjour mes p'tits monstres !

Ça, c'est donc la mère de Kiba. Elle me considère comme son fils, alors elle nous appelle tous les deux _"ses petits monstres"_.

**Hana :** Salut les frangins.

Voilà, à chaque fois, c'est toujours pareil : je me sens vraiment ému lorsque je viens ici, car elles me considèrent comme quelqu'un de la famille. Elles m'ont même proposé d'habiter ici, ainsi que Kiba, mais j'ai refusé, je ne veux pas abuser de leur gentille non plus.

**Kiba :** Ce soir on va au concert des Ténéringans, ne vous demandez pas pourquoi, mais voilà, on y va. On va se préparer, et je prête une tenue à Naru, il a rien.  
**Maman :** Oui d'accord. Bonne soirée mes chéris !  
**Naruto et Kiba :** Hn.

On rentre donc dans la chambre de Kiba. Elle sent toujours le fauve d'ailleurs, c'est sûrement à cause de son chien Akamaru.

**Kiba :** Choisis ce que tu veux, vas-y !

Je fouille, je fouille mais y a tellement de belles choses, que je ne sais pas quoi choisir.

**Naruto :** Kiba ! J'arrive pas à choisir, tu peux m'aider ?  
**Kiba :** J'arrive ! Alors attends. Hum. Tiens ... tiens ... tiens ... tiens et tiens. Ah ! Et voici des belles chaussures.  
**Naruto :** Merci ! Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi !  
**Kiba :** Ahah ! De rien mon pote. Dépêche toi un peu, qu'on soit pas en retard.  
**Naruto :** Pas de problème.

J'enfile donc un pantacourt kaki avec des rayures kakis et blanches de telles à former des carreaux, ensuite je mets une chemise blanche à bouton d'or avec une mini veste marron par dessus ouverte et je place une cravate rouge autour de mon cou. Puis j'enfile des chaussettes grises foncées et des bottines marrons. Après avoir fini de m'habiller, je regarde Kiba avec un grand sourire.

**Naruto :** Voilà ! Bon c'est à peine trop grand mais ça donne son style !  
**Kiba :** Héhé. J'avoue que cette tenue te va à merveille : elle reflète bien ta personnalité !

Il marmonne un truc que je n'arrive pas à entendre mais que vous lecteur pouvait lire :

**Kiba :** T'as l'air d'un parfait empoté ! (Référence : Pandora Hearts).  
**Naruto :** Quoi ?!  
**Kiba :** Non rien. Bon allez, let's go ! Direction le concert !

On se rend donc au concert à pied, en courant. Quelques bonnes longues minutes plus tard.

**Naruto :** Aah ! C'que c'est fatiguant !  
**Kiba :** Aah ! Ouais ! Tiens regardes qui c'est là-bas!

Qu'il me dit en désignant un endroit par le menton. Je zieute donc ce qu'il me montre et là, je saute de joie.

**Naruto :** Mais c'est génial ! Y a les filles aussi ! Viens vite ! On va rejoindre Hinata et Tenten !  
**Kiba :** Oui, oui, t'excites pas comme un gamin.  
**Naruto :** Je suis pas un gamin. Ah ! Salut les filles ! Qu'est-ce vous faites là ?  
**Tenten :** On vous retourne plutôt la question ! Vous me faites peur les mecs là.  
**Naruto :** Ben... Heu...  
**Kiba :** C'est une longue histoire.  
**Hinata :** Assez longue pour vous mettre en retard, si je puis dire. Vous avez l'air d'avoir couru.  
**Kiba et Naruto :** Ah... heu... ouais. Bon à tout à l'heure.

On s'en va un peu plus loin et Kiba insiste pour que j'aille boire de l'alcool avec lui. Mais je sais comment ça va finir : il va me supplier « juste un verre s'il-te-plaît » je vais le boire et vu que je ne tiens pas une goutte d'alcool, je vais tout de suite être "bourré" et je peux faire des choses qui sont vraiment à craindre. Mais je cède vite et vais rejoindre Kiba.

**Fin POV Naruto**

**POV Sasuke**

On est dans les coulisses et j''suis encore un peu fatigué. Mais bon, je ferai avec « il faut bien faire quelque chose pour mes fans adorés, je ne peux pas les laisser tomber ! ». Ça il n'y a qu'un sombre débile qui puisse le dire et c'est lui :

**Itachi :** Même si je suis blessé, je vais continuer à jouer de ma guitare, « il faut bien faire quelque chose pour mes fans adorés, je ne peux pas les laisser tomber » !  
**Kankuro :** Ouais, ouais ...

Bon bref, le concert commence dans dix minutes et j'ai envie de me déchaîner sur quelqu'un : de (1) je suis énormément fatigué, de (2) j'ai un frère casse-pied qui me tourne autour en disant des phrases étranges et de (3) j'ai mon manager qui me soule avec ses histoires de cœur à l'eau de rose, et en faite y a un (4) c'est que je suis toujours fatigué. En tous cas, je suis pas sorti de l'auberge avec tous ces gigolos à côté de moi.

**Fin POV Sasuke**

**POV Normal**

Dix bonnes minutes sont déjà passées.

**Kakashi :** Bonjour à tous ! Et bienvenue au concert des Ténéringans !  
**Les filles :** Ouais ! Vous assurez !  
**Kakashi :** Je ne veux pas vous faire patienter plus longtemps, alors, en avant la musiqueu !  
**Tous les gens :** Allez les ténéringans !

Deux projecteurs s'allument faisant apparaître Gaara et Itachi en train de commencer la musique. Puis le son de deux autres guitares se font entendre, et deux autres projecteurs s'illuminent d'un rouge vif vers Neji et Kankuro. Quelques instants après, la voix de Sasuke surgit dans une obscurité immense et la foule ouvre grand les yeux avec impatience. Puis lorsque la musique s'agite un peu plus, un gros projecteur s'allume d'un bleu azur magnifique et fait apparaître Sasuke ! La foule crie à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales !

_**Côté Naruto**_

**Kiba :** T'entends Naru ! Qu'est-ce qui passe ?!  
**Naruto :** Devine. Y a çon qui chante ! hic  
**Kiba :** Hein ?! C'est qui lui ?

Kiba se retourne vers la scène, avec les yeux qui se plissent car l'alcool n'aidant pas pour une meilleure vision.

**Kiba :** Ah d'accord, c'est lui çon. **/Drôle de surnom/** D'ailleurs, regardes, le projecteur qui éclaire Sasuke fait concurrence avec le bleu de tes yeux, c'est marrant.  
**Naruto :** hic Ah ouais. Surement.  
**Kiba :** Ahahah, tu me fais trop rire Naru. Tu tiens pas du tout l'alcool ! T'as bu à peine une goutte et voilà le résultat !  
**Naruto :** Même pas vrai ! hic Je tiens très bien l'alcool !  
**Kiba :** Non.  
**Naruto :** Si.  
**Kiba :** NON !  
**Naruto :** SI !  
**Kiba :** Bon, on fait un pari ?  
**Naruto :** Ok.  
**Kiba :** Après le concert, si tu arrives à monter sur scène, en faisant le guignol puis à chanter dans le micro, j'avouerai que tu tiens bien l'alcool, et je te laisserai tranquille en ce qui concerne ton travail.

Car en fait, Kiba le harcèle gentiment depuis très longtemps de quitter son travail, ce dernier ne le payant pas assez et étant plutôt louche ainsi que dangereux.

**Kiba :** Mais bon faut déjà que tu tiennes debout !  
**Naruto :** Ok marché conclus !

Naruto se lève, et part vers la scène. Kiba le regarde partir.

**Kiba :** Heu ... HEIN ! Mais non ! J'ai pas dit maintenant ! Reviens ! Rah ! J't'avais dit que tu tenais pas l'alcool !

Naruto étant déjà loin, il n'écoute pas Kiba et continue tout droit vers Sasuke. Il bouscule plein de monde au passage et même ceux de gros gabarits qui ne sont d'ailleurs pas contents. Mais hop ! Naruto se faufile sous leurs jambes et on n'en entend plus parler. Il continue toujours tout droit et finit par être pile devant la scène. Il se retourne et crie :

**Naruto :** KIBA ! Regarde moi ! hic Prépare toi à perdre !

**Kiba :** Il va pas osé ?

Mais lorsqu'il s'agit d'un pari, Naruto ne ment jamais ! Il escalade un peu trop facilement la scène sous le regard ahuri de la foule et commence à marcher vers Sasuke. Il se stoppe devant lui et lui dit :

**Naruto :** Salut ! hic ! Désolé mais je vais te prendre cinq minutes le micro, je vais te remplacer, tu crains un peu. Tu vois, même un pied sait au moins les bases du chant ! Alors ce micro, je peux le prendre ?  
**Sasuke :** Heu ...  
**Naruto :** Alors ?  
**Sasuke :** Non.  
**Naruto :** Ah bah si ! Faut que je gagne mon pari !  
**Sasuke :** ... ?  
**Naruto :** Très bavard. Faut que je prouve à mon ami que je tiens l'alcool, en montant sur la scène, et en chantant dans ton micro.  
**Gaara :** Hey, Sasuke ! T'as besoin d'aide ?  
**Neji :** Encore une de ses groupies.

Sasuke leurs fait signe que non : il n'a pas besoin d'aide et ce mec n'a pas l'air d'une groupie non plus. Naruto regarde Neji.

**Naruto :** Euh désolé, mais je ne suis absolument pas fan de ce Glaçon sur patte.  
**Itachi :** Ahah ! T'as vu p'tit frère comment il t'appelle ! Pas mal !  
**Kankûro :** Intéressant. Il le surnomme ainsi tandis qu'il ne le connaît même pas, quel courage !  
**Naruto :** Si ! Je l'ai déjà croisé une fois, au parc, et il n'était pas aimable du tout !  
**Kiba :** Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? L'alcool lui fait faire n'importe quoi.  
**Naruto :** Hey çon ! Ton frère me fait des signes comme quoi t'es un vrai pervers de nature !  
**Sasuke :** Hn ?

Sasuke tourne la tête vers son frère et Naruto profite donc de ce moment d'inattention pour lui arracher le micro.

**Naruto :** Salut cher public ! Moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki,16 ans et je suis ici pour accomplir mon pari. Héhéhé. Avant ça, je voudrais juste pour mes fans, montrer une nouvelle danse que je viens d'inventer.

Le pauvre Naruto semble vraiment délirer sous les effets de l'alcool. Il poursuit :

**Naruto :** Regardez !  
**Kiba :** Oh non ! C'est pas vrai. Pas ça ! La honte. Pas la danse qu'on a fait tous les deux en primaire sur la musique de Frankie Vincent: Boudin.

Tellement honteux, Kiba se passe la main sur son visage, regardant Naruto par les plis de ses doigts. Puis on entend Itachi s'exclamait :

**Itachi :** Ahah trop fun ce gars, je l'aime bien, à la fois beau gosse et idiot : ADORABLE !

Sasuke lui lance un regard noir. Un garde du corps commence à intervenir mais Sasuke le stop, histoire de pimenter un peu le spectacle ! Une fois sa danse finie, Naruto dit tout en pointant Sasuke du doigt :

**Naruto :** Maintenant, toi ! C'est ton jour de chance, je vais t'offrir un truc spécial !

Sasuke lève un sourcil pendant que Naruto s'avance. Celui-ci attrape Sasuke par le col, se met à peine sur la pointe des pieds et ... l'embrasse. Naruto reprend le micro, s'avance de la scène et dit :

**Naruto :** Maintenant, je vais gagner mon pari ! Héhé !

Et il commence à chanter. Sasuke toujours sous le choc reprend ses esprits, et appelle ses gardes du corps tout en leurs disant :

**Sasuke :** Mettez-le dans ma loge, fermez toutes issues et donnez lui un somnifère. Dépêchez-vous, je ne voudrais pas qu'il fugue !  
**Gardes :** Oui monsieur. Allez viens toi !

Ils prennent Naruto tel un sac à patates et lui tiennent fermement les poignets.

**Naruto :** Non ! Lâchez-moi ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! C'EST ILLÉGAL ! Je vais le dire à la police et à ma mère ! S'pèce de mammouth. hic Hey connard, dis leurs de me lâcher !

Sasuke ricane d'un rire narquois, victorieux et recommence à chanter l'air de rien suivant par la musique du groupe.

**Kiba :** Dans quelle galère il s'est encore embarqué ! Je vais aller voir si je peux faire quelque chose.

**Fin POV Normal**

**POV Naruto**

Environ une heure plus tard. Je me réveille doucement et analyse la pièce luxueuse dans laquelle je suis : il y a un immense miroir bordé de rubis bleus, un tapis blanc de la douceur d'un pelage de lapin posté au milieu de la pièce, un gigantesque écran plasma, un long bureau bourré de tout et n'importe quoi, un mini frigo et un canapé en cuir noir pur, moelleux et doux, dans lequel je me suis réveillé. Mais le plus étrange, hormis mon mal de crane, c'est que je suis devant une porte qui refuse de s'ouvrir et toutes les fenêtres ont les stores fermés et m'ont l'air fermées à clé elles aussi. Pfff, j'suis pas sorti de l'auberge. Tout en frappant la porte je m'écris :

**Naruto :** Oh hé ! Y aurait-il quelqu'un ?! J'suis sur qu'il y a quelqu'un. Allez quoi ?!

Je pense que cinq minutes sont passées depuis. J'essaye de soulever une fenêtre dont j'ai réussi à ouvrir le store à l'aide de l'interrupteur d'à côté.

**Naruto : **Gh-Gh. Aah ! J'y arrive pas.

**POC**! Un petit caillou vient d'être lancé, je regarde d'où il peut bien provenir mais rien ! J'entends quelque chose se rapprocher, je me penche donc vers la fenêtre et vois un gros caillou arriver droit sur moi en cassant au passage la vitre ! Je me décale à temps et entends :

**... :** Mon crétin d'Naru, j'ai cru qu'ils t'avaient abattu !  
**Naruto :** Kiba ! Punaise, j'ai eu peur de rester moisir toute ma vie ici moi.  
**Kiba :** Allez viens, on se casse.

**Fin POV Naruto**

**POV Sasuke**

**Sasuke :** Ça vous a plu ?!  
**Public :** Ouais ! Vive les Ténéringans !  
**Sasuke :** Tant mieux !

Ouf c'est fini. Bon allons voir le clown de la soirée ! Je me dirige donc vers mes coulisses. J'ouvre la porte et là que vois-je ? Un voleur de micro en fuite ! Non mais !

**Sasuke :** G-Gardes ! Capturez-le !  
**Naruto :** Quoi ?! Non mais oh ! J'me casse moi, tchu !  
**Sasuke :** Rattrapez-le bon sang !

**Fin du chapitre 2**

* * *

**Kaneko's note :** _/!\ Petit pétage de câble /!\_ : J'ai vu que j'avais plus de 300 visites sur cette Fan-fiction, et parmi ces 300 visiteurs, je n'ai eu que 7 avis ! Alors, dites, y a de quoi être énervée quand on voit ce grand nombre pour tout compte faite n'avoir que 7 petit avis ! Néanmoins, je remercie ceux qui font parties de ces 7avis car les pauvres vont se sentir vexés à force. J'ai donc décidé de faire un guide des avis.**  
**

**Guide des avis :**

Bref, vous avez appréciez ce chapitre ?

Quel a été votre moment favori ?

Quel a été votre moment le moins aimé ?

Vous auriez aimé être au concert ?

Le système des POV (Point Of View) ne vous gêne pas ?

Un Naruto bourré, ça vous tente ?


	4. Comme une prison

**Kaneko's note :** Coucou cher lecteurs ! Voici donc le chapitre 3.

Je tiens à remercier : **The-narusasu-362**, **Kahome**, **lovelessnaru-chan**, **Guest** et** Irene** pour leur avis ! Comme d'habitude, je réponds aux reviewers anonymes via mon profil (**Irene** et **Guest** ça vous concerne donc).**  
**

Bonne lecture, et si vous repérez des fautes d'orthographes, faites m'en part. Merci ~ !

* * *

**Chapitre 3****  
****Comme une prison**

**Sasuke :** Rattrapez-le bon sang !

Non mais franchement comment en suis-je arrivé là : j'hurle après un simple ado de mon âge qui s'enfuit. Je suis plutôt ridicule. La porte étant fermée, j'entends des coups de poins puis :

**Gaara :** Hey, ça va Sasuke ? On t'a entendu crier.  
**Neji :** Tu peux nous ouvrir?  
**Sasuke :** Non.  
**Kankûro :** T'es chiant ! Tu fais quoi bordel ?!  
**Sasuke :** ...  
**Itachi :** Tu n'as pas violé ce pauvre blondinet ?! Tu lui as rien ...  
**Sasuke :** Bien sûr que non ! ... Je ne vais pas risquer de me mettre dans le pétrin ! Crétin.

Oups la gaffe ! Je parle beaucoup trop là je pense. C'est pas mon style, ça non.

**Tous le groupe :** Oh ... Aujourd'hui on apprend un tas de truc sur notre Sasuke !  
**Sasuke :** Taisez-vous.  
**Kakashi :** Héhé, t'aurais pas un petit faible pour ce blond ?  
**Sasuke :** Tss.  
**Itachi :** Moi je l'ai trouvé adorable ce blondinet, à croquer même.  
**Sasuke :** Si tu le croques, je te bouffe.  
**Kakashi :** Hum, moi aussi un de ces quatre, faudrait que je l'invite dans mon appart' !  
**Sasuke :** Tais-toi manager pervers. Il ne sera dans l'appart' de personne.  
**Itachi :** Il ne t'appartient pas !  
**Sasuke :** T'en sais rien.  
**Itachi :** Mais bon sois s'en crainte, je ne ferai rien.  
**Sasuke :** Hn.

**Fin POV Sasuke**

**POV Naruto**

Je cours le plus vite possible, Kiba à mes côtés. Dans le studio, j'entends le chanteur crier mais peu importe, je dois trouver la sortie. Je ne veux pas retourner dans cette sorte de prison.

**Kiba :** Naru, on tourne à gauche et normalement y a un grand portail. Tu te sens d'attaque pour l'escalade ?  
**Naruto :** Bah oui ! Tu crois quoi ?  
**Kiba :** Bah, c'est juste que t'es pas trop une montagne tu vois. Donc le temps tourne.  
**Naruto :** N'importes quoi. T'as beau parler.

Ça doit faire plus de dix minutes qu'on court. Kiba me fait signe qu'il grimpe en premier. J'hoche la tête. Je ne vois plus que le pied de Kiba, je décide donc de commencer à grimper. Ah bah, c'est qu'il avait raison Kiba. C'est nul de pas ressembler à une montagne en fait. Aller, un p'tit effort, j'atteins presque le haut. Ça y est, j'y suis enfin !

**Naruto :** Qu- ? Merde ! Kiba !

Je sens quelque chose qui m'attire en bas. C'est horrible, j'ai pas envie de rester ici.

**... :** Les gars, je l'ai ! Venez m'aider.  
**Un gars :** On arrive .

Non ... Je touche le sol, enfin plus maintenant puisque je me retrouve les mains bloquées par la poigne d'un mec et sur l'épaule d'un des gardes du corps de ce çon de Safari. Je hais ce chanteur, non mais vraiment.

**Naruto :** Kiba, viens m'aider !

Je me débats comme un lion mais face à ces hyper baraqués; je suis comme un ver de terre qui creuse dans un caillou. Maintenant me voici devant la porte, cette fois-ci je touche le sol mais je suis toujours menotté. Quelqu'un ouvre la porte :

**... :** Ah, salut mon p'tit renard ou devrai-je dire mon p'tit fugueur.  
**Naruto :** Sasuke.

**Fin POV Naruto**

**POV Normal**

Le chanteur s'approche peu à peu ; sans aucune délicatesse il attrape Naruto par le poignet et l'entraîne dans ses coulisses. Le ténébreux affiche d'ailleurs un visage mécontent faisant un peu frissonner Naruto.

**Naruto :** **/ Je vais passer un mauvais quart d'heure moi, je le sens bien /** Euh, oui, que puis-je pour toi ? On ne sait pas déjà assez vu pour la soirée ? Tu ne penses pas ?

Sasuke le fixe durement et intensément.

**Naruto :** Euh, héhé, bah si t'as rien à me dire, j'y vais moi, tchu ~ .

Naruto se dirige vers la porte mais Sasuke lui attrape le bras. Il le sert fort au point de faire grimacer Naruto.

**Naruto :** Lâche mon bras, tu me fais mal.  
**Sasuke** : Ton prénom ?  
**Naruto :** Naruto. Lâche-moi, je ne m'enfuirai pas.  
**Sasuke :** ...  
**Naruto :** Promis.

Sasuke lui lâche donc le bras. A peine le geste fini qu'il lui ordonne :

**Sasuke :** Ton nom, ton âge et ton adresse.  
**Naruto :** Je ne te dirai rien d'autres que mon prénom.

_Derrière une fenêtre_

**Itachi :** Et bien ! On dirait que ça se corse, pauvre blondinet.  
**Kakashi :** Tu l'as dit, j'aurais été lui, j'aurais déjà tout balancé !  
**Gaara :** Oui mais tu n'es pas lui, et puis je trouve qu'il a du cran ce blond.

**Sasuke :** Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici tant que je n'aurai pas eu mes informations.  
**Naruto :** Je ne veux rien te dire.  
**Sasuke :** Pourquoi ?  
**Naruto :** Parce que !  
**Sasuke :** POURQUOI ?!

Naruto sursaute et en fronçant les sourcils s'exprime :

**Naruto :** Je ne te connais même pas et tu voudrais m'ordonner de te donner mon identité ? Sérieux, tu me prends pour un attardé ? Maintenant que tu as ta réponse, laisse-moi sortir.  
**Sasuke :** Non, c'est toi qui as commencé à me chercher sur scène, maintenant assumes, on finit.  
**Naruto :** Sur scène ? De quoi tu parles ?

Sasuke fut surpris mais afficha bien vite un rictus des moins rassurants :

**Sasuke :** Oh, tu ne te rappelles plus ? Petit cochon ! C'est une chose qui ne peut pas s'oublier voyons, réfléchis ! J'ai moi même était très choqué, c'était très malsain et plutôt provocateur.  
**Naruto :** Qu-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

_Derrière la fenêtre:_

**Neji :** Le salaud ! Ce qu'il peut être sournoisement méchant quand il veut !  
**Itachi :** Hn, j'ai connu vraiment beaucoup plus pire.

**Sasuke :** Bon, on fait un marché, tu veux ?  
**Naruto :** Proposes toujours.  
**Sasuke :** Je te révèle la monstrueuse chose que tu m'as faite sur scène et en échange, toi, tu travailleras pour moi sous forme de secrétaire. De toutes façons, si tu refuses, tu ne sortiras jamais d'ici.

**Kakashi :** Oh le morpion !

**Naruto :** Je n'ai vraiment pas le choix ?

**Gaara :** Ne tombe pas dans le panneau !

**Naruto :** Je ...

**Neji :** Je le plains, Sasuke peut vraiment se montrer sadique parfois, je le sens mal.

**Naruto :** Je n'ai pas d'autres choix ...  
**Sasuke :** Hn ...

Tout le monde attendait le choix du blond. Pendant ce temps, un certain Kiba était très inquiet : il avait entendu crier Naruto et il ne l'avait pas vu descendre du mur. Il décide donc d'aller voir ses amies. Il les cherche à en perdre haleine : il va partout ; dans les stands, les magasins, la gare ... Puis il pense «les toilettes». Il court, il court puis arrive à destination. Sans gène, il rentre dans les sanitaires féminins. On peut entendre des « _Aaaaah !_» ou « _Oh le salaud !_», des « _Il a osé ?!_», puis plus rien, hormis des mauvaises ondes produites par une certaine Tenten.

**Tenten :** Donne-moi UNE bonne raison de ne pas te déformer la tronche !  
**Kiba :** Euh, ça concerne ton petit chouchou blond ?  
**Tenten :** Naru ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?  
**Kiba :** Bah comment dire, il est retenu dans une «prison», enfin dans les coulisses de Sasuke plus précisément.  
**Tenten :** HEIN ?! Non mais t'es débile, les coulisses de Sasuke, une prison ? Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il fait là-bas Naru ?  
**Kiba** : Euh, c'est une longue et débile histoire. **/ Rien que d'y penser ça me fait rire/** Je vous raconterez en chemin. Allez, venez !  
**Hinata :** Ou-Oui, j'espère qu'il va bien.  
**Tenten :** T'inquiètes ! **/J'espère moi aussi/**

_Dans les coulisses_

**Naruto :** Aaaah ! Au secours ! Y a un taré de Glaçon qui me court après !  
**Sasuke :** Tais-toi ! Reviens ici, c'est un ordre !  
**Naruto :** Je m'en fiche que ce soit un ordre, y a que les grincheux qui disent des ordres aussi pourris.

Tout à coup, Naruto s'arrête.

**Naruto :** Au faite, pourquoi tu me cours après ?  
**Sasuke :** Pour ton choix.

Sasuke finit par rattraper le blond en lui sautant dessus, puis il s'assoit sur lui comme sur une chaise, les jambes croisées.

**Sasuke :** Alors ?  
**Naruto :** Je veux partir.

Sasuke lui lance un regard noir.

**Sasuke :** Bon, alors ?  
**Naruto :** Raah ... Non, j'ai déjà un boulot, et il faut dire que j'ai n'ai pas réellement envie de travailler sous les caprices de quelqu'un comme toi ! De toute façon, j'aurais dit non, je ne peux pas quitter mon travail comme ça, mes amis ne sont pas au courant non plus et je n'ai pas envie de les inquiéter plus comme ça.  
**Sasuke :** Tu peux dire non, mais ton avenir est déjà tout tracé.

**Naruto :** Qu-N'importe qu ...  
**Sasuke :** C'est bizarre, tu travailles vraiment à ton âge ?  
**Naruto :** Et bien oui, je ne peux pas faire ...  
**Sasuke :** Où ça ?  
**Naruto :** **/Il va arrêter de me couper/** Dans un bar, à la rue Yankee.  
**Sasuke :** Un bar ? À la rue Yankee ? Et tu rentres à pied seul ?  
**Naruto** : Ben oui, mes amis n'habitent pas près de chez moi et **/mes parents/** voilà.  
**Sasuke :** Mais cette rue est réputée comme LA rue des délinquants tu sais. Tu ne te fais jamais agresser au moins ?

Naruto devint blanchâtre.

**Naruto :** Non bien sûr que non ! Ça c'était quand j'étais encore qu'un novice. Maintenant je suis une vraie bête de combat !

Sasuke lève les yeux au ciel puis réfléchit un instant en ajoutant :

**Sasuke :** On va faire un truc : tu me donneras tes heures de travail et je te ramènerai tous les soirs, si je n'ai pas de concert, à commencer par aujourd'hui. Puis tu deviendras mon secrétaire dès que tu auras prévenu tout le monde, quitté ton travail et pris toutes tes affaires : tu viendras habiter chez moi.  
**Naruto :** Euh ...  
**Sasuke :** Ne réponds pas puisque tu es obligé.  
**Naruto :** N'importes quoi. Je peux simplement te dire que j'y réfléchirai si c'est ce que tu veux.

Sasuke approuve d'un "_Hn_" difficile. Puis, il se met à fixer un point inconnu dans le vide et d'un coup comme si quelque chose l'avait remis en marche il dit:

**Sasuke :** Ah, au faite !

Naruto ne comprenant pas son manège ne réplique rien.

**Sasuke :** Agents, fouillez-le, et donnez moi sa carte d'identité.  
**Naruto :** Quoi ?! Non mais lâchez-moi, et toi sors d'au-dessus de moi ! Punaise, chanteur de merde, chanteur de MERDE !

Naruto était plus qu'énervé, et cela se distinguait bien à son visage un peu déformé par la colère. Un garde donne la carte d'identité de Naruto à Sasuke, et celui-ci, tout en narguant Naruto avec la carte, dit :

**Sasuke :** Ça y est, j'ai enfin mes informations. Tu es donc obligé d'accepter le marché si tu veux sortir d'ici.  
**Naruto :** Rends la moi ! Sale frimeur de chanteur ! Rends la moi !

_Toujours derrière la fenêtre_

**Itachi :** Il n'y va pas de main de morte.  
**Kakashi :** C'est bizarre, ce comportement ne ressemble pas à notre cher glaçon !  
**Gaara :** Hum, d'accord avec toi.

**Naruto :** Non, je ne veux pas de ce marché !  
**Sasuke :** Bien, le marché est conclu, tu peux t'en aller.

Sasuke sort d'au-dessus de Naruto et ajoute :

**Sasuke :** Mon chauffeur te ramène, j'arrive.  
**Naruto :** Je n'ai pas dit oui ! Je n'ai pas dit OUI ! TU M'ÉCOUTES ?!

Sasuke se retourne vers Naruto et, le menaçant d'un regard plus que noir qui calma un peu Naruto, il lui répéta :

**Sasuke :** Monte, j'arrive.  
**Naruto :** Ne me parles pas comme ça. Et tu n'es pas obligé de venir.  
**Sasuke :** Si. Je veux voir où tu habites pour te rendre visite.  
**Naruto :** J'ai pas dit oui pour les visites.  
**Sasuke :** Maintenant c'est dans le contrat !  
**Naruto :** N'importes qu..

Un garde arrive et embarque Naruto dans la voiture. Au moment où Naruto entre, on entend:

**... :** Naruto !  
**... :** Tu vas bien ?  
**... :** Ils t'ont rien fait mon blondinet ?!  
**Naruto :** K-Kiba ? Hinata, Tenten !

Au moment où il dit cette phrase, il sort de la voiture, court, mais un agent lui barre la route et le remet dans la voiture. Sasuke arrive et le véhicule démarre.

**Naruto :** On se retrouve au lycée, les amis !  
**Tenten :** N-Naru, mon pauvre !  
**Hinata :** Na-ru-to !  
**Kiba :** Il s'est fourré vraiment dans un gros tas d'merde !  
**Tenten :** C'est sûr, mais ça marche aussi pour toi.

Tenten pointe le pied de Kiba, puis ce dernier regarde.

**Kiba :** Heurk, comment c'te merde est arrivée là ?  
**Tenten :** Surement des chiottes tiens ! Tu dois pas avoir les yeux en face des trous pour louper un gros machin comme ça, c'est tout !  
**Hinata :** TENTEN !  
Tenten : Oui, oui, c'est bon, j'arrête !  
**Kiba :** Mes chaussuuures !

**Fin POV Normal**

**Fin du chapitre 3**

* * *

**Kaneko's note :** Cette suite vous a plu ? Passons au guide des avis, en espérant qu'avec ça, certains voudront bien me laisser leur avis.**  
**

**Guide des avis :  
**

Vous avez repéré des fautes d'orthographe ?

Quel a été votre moment favori ?

Quel a été votre moment le moins aimé ?

Avez-vous aimé la relation que Naruto et Sasuke entretenaient dans ce chapitre ?

Kiba est un ami fidèle, vous l'appréciez ?

Les petits commentaires du groupe de Sasuke vous ont gêné ou pas ?

**Kissou ~**


	5. Sale gosse de riche !

**Kaneko's note :** Je vous offre donc le chapitre 4, plus court que les précédents chapitres, désolé.**  
**

Je remercie **lovelessnaru-chan** ; **Irene** ; **Guest** ; **Neko-chan-san** et **Lokki** pour leur avis ! J'ai donc aussi répondu aux reviewers anonymes (**Irene** ; **Guest** et **Lokki**) sur mon profil. Vraiment merci, car vos petits avis me font toujours sourire ! Bonne lecture ~.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**  
**Sale gosse de riche !**

**POV Naruto**

Bon et bien, me voilà chez moi, dans ma mini maison délabrée telle un tout à l'égout ! Non je plaisante, c'est pas si dégoûtant que ça, mais y a même pas un minimum de luxe. Sinon, j'suis trop content en ce moment : je suis en train de manger des ramens, sur mon bon vieux canapé, avec ma chaîne de radio préférée mais ... mais ... mais !

**Naruto :** MAIS pourquoi tu t'invites comme ça, toi ! Vas t'occuper ailleurs ! Tu m'énerves à me suivre !

**Sasuke :** Qui ça ,moi ?  
**Naruto :** Non le pape !  
**Sasuke :** Ah ben c'est bon alors.  
**Naruto :** Tu le fais exprès ?

Je repère un petit sourire en coin sur son visage, et il me répond d'un ton voulu ironique :

**Sasuke :** Non pas du tout.  
**Naruto :** Tu vas arrêter !  
**Sasuke :** De faire quoi ?  
**Naruto :** Je n'sais pas mais ARRÊTE !  
**Sasuke :** Si tu ne sais pas, et donc que moi je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas arrêter de faire ce que tu me demandes d'arrêter.  
**Naruto :** Hein ? Rah tu me soules !

Et bing, un livre, un ! Qui a atterri sur le front d'un diablotin de chanteur.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, on est enfin arrivé à ce que je voulais qu'il se passe :

**Sasuke :** Et bien à demain ! Sinon, Itachi va essayer de m'assassiner pour mon retard.  
**Naruto :** Je trouve que ton frère a de bonnes idées.

Voyant qu'il fait la sourde oreille, je lui dit au revoir, et lui fait signe de partir.

**Sasuke :** Tout compte fait je reste.  
**Naruto :** Hein ?! Pourquoi ? Non mais vas-t'-en !  
**Sasuke :** Ça va, relaxes. C'était pour t'embêter.

Sasuke commence à partir, et d'un coup je le vois s'arrêter:

**Sasuke :** Je crains que je ne puisse pas ...  
**Naruto :** Quoi ?!  
**Sasuke :** Si ta main pouvait lâcher mon bras.

Je me raidis d'un coup !

**Naruto :** Qu-QUOI ?! Non c'est impossible ! C'est toi qui a mis ma main sur ton bras de façon à ce que la faute me retombe dessus, comment j'aurais pu faire ça, non mais !  
**Sasuke :** Si tu le dis, mais, tu le sers de plus en plus fort.  
**Naruto :** C'est juste nerveux, crétin !

C'est ainsi que Sasuke alla dans sa voiture, moi le rouge au joue, non de gêne, mais de honte ! Je hais ce chanteur au sourire narquois et au caractère de merde, et il a fallu que je le retienne par son bras, non mais quelle honte ! Je voulais quoi au final : qu'il reste m'embêter, qu'il me tienne compagnie, ou bien, qu'il parte ! Ça doit sûrement être dû au fait que je n'aime pas rester seul dans ma maison. Oui, ça doit être ça. Bon allez, les questions chiantes gardons les pour un autre jour. Il est tard donc je me douche et au dodo. Ah ! J'ai failli oublié Kyuubi : ma peluche en forme de renard à neuf queues que j'ai depuis tout petit ! Maintenant c'est bon, je peux m'endormir tranquillement.

**Fin POV Naruto**

**POV Sasuke**

Bon, je dois dire que je m'attache plutôt beaucoup à ce cher Naruto : je le suis un peu partout,et ça ne me dérange pas tant que ça. C'est assez hallucinant : ça ne me correspond pas de m'accrocher comme ça à quelqu'un ! Ça fait bizarre, mais au contraire je me sens mieux. Je souris gaiement en repensant aux paroles tumultueuses de mon petit renard. Je ressors de sa maison avec un sourire ni narquois ni moqueur mais paisible. Ah, mon chauffeur m'attend. Bah il attendra un peu, le temps que je descende tranquillement.

**Chauffeur :** **/Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter au porte, je le sais, mais là j'ai un scoop, un Sasuke "gentil" qui revient avec un sourire normal, c'est ouf voire inimaginable ! Je sais que gentil n'est pas le mot qu'il faudrait employer car il m'avait l'air plutôt taquin, mais le simple fait de l'entendre prononcer une phrase ou d'enquiquiner quelqu'un en s'amusant gentillement, c'est comme s'il pleuvait des Hamburgers, c'est pas souvent ! Ça y est "_les mecs_", je sais comment parvenir à nos fins. Bon, je lui ouvre la porte/**Si monsieur veut bien entrer.

Je l'ignore, et entre avec un air penseur.

**Chauffeur :** Destination ?  
**Sasuke :** Devine.  
**Chauffeur :** D'accord Monsieur, direction la maison de 'sieur Uchiwa !

Arrivé chez moi, je me douche et me couche direct sur mon immense lit, affichant un micro sourire rien qu'en repensant aux petites plaintes de ce renard. Bonne nuit.

**Fin POV Sasuke**

**POV Normal**

_Côté Naruto_

Le portable de Naruto sonne lui affichant l'heure de se réveiller. Oui Naruto a un portable, c'est Kiba qui lui avait offert pour sa sixième année de collège.

**Naruto :** Hmm ... Hnnnn... Pfff, allez. Faut que je me lève.

Naruto enfile un pantacourt noir, un T-shirt rouge dégradant vers le orange, file se faire une petite toilette et se coiffe, mais bon, ça, il n'en a pas beaucoup besoin. Il n'a plus de ramen et ne déjeune donc pas. Il enfile ses éternelles converses noirs, et part au lycée. Il voit Kiba, lui fait un tchèque puis, il enlace Hinata, et pour Tenten c'est un gros bisou sur la joue. Enfin, il s'excuse énormément pour la soirée d'hier.

**Tenten :** T'inquiètes mon blondinet, c'était pas ta faute.  
**Hinata :** Oui. On ne t'en veut pas.  
**Kiba :** C'est vrai, c'est pas ta faute, c'est celle de ce super Sasuke!  
**Naruto :** Je te croyais de mon côté, crétin.

Tout le monde rigola à la situation.

_Côté Sasuke:  
_  
**Itachi :** Non !  
**Sasuke :** Si.  
**Itachi :** Non !  
**Sasuke :** Si !  
**Kakashi :** Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ont encore tous les deux?  
**Gaara :** J'sais pas.  
**Neji :** Moi non plus, mais j'ai jamais vu Sasuke dire « Si » autant de fois dans sa vie.  
**Kankûro :** Idem, ils changeront jamais à se chamailler comme ça.  
**Itachi :** Non !  
**Sasuke :** Si !  
**Itachi :** Non !  
**Sasuke :** Non.  
**Itachi :** Oh ! T'as dit non ?  
**Sasuke :** Non.  
**Itachi :** Rah, arrêtes tu m'embrouilles le cerveau !  
**Sasuke :** Ah bon ?  
**Itachi :** Quoi « Ah bon » ?  
**Sasuke :** Parce que tu peux réfléchir avec ton cerveau ? Il me semblait que t'avais besoin d'un débrideur de cerveau pour comprendre quelque chose.  
**Itachi :** Tais-toi, tu dis n'importe quoi ! Mais ne me fais pas changer de discussion si vite ! Je ne veux toujours pas que tu intègres ce lycée publique ! Tu te rends compte des dégâts que causeront tes fans, les journalistes ... Non c'est non !  
**Sasuke :** Itachi tu me soules ! C'est pas souvent que je demande ce genre de choses, tu pourrais quand même me l'accorder. Et puis, si une personne venait à me déranger, je la virerai du lycée et lui ferai un bon chantage pour qu'elle ne révèle pas que je suis dans ce lycée. Je me déguiserai s'il le faut. C'est aussi simple que ça.  
**Gaara :** Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, laisses-le y aller.  
**Kakashi :** Oui, ça nous fera des petites vacances.  
**Neji :** Je suis pour !  
**Kankûro :** Et puis, pour les répètes, il n'aura qu'à sécher un peu, c'est tout.  
**Itachi :** Rah, puisque vous vous y mettez tous ... Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix je suppose. J'irai imposer des règles à la directrice et dès maintenant tu pourras intégrer Konohashcool.  
**Sasuke :** Pour ma première entrée, je ne me déguiserai pas. Les gens ne se douteront pas que j'ai intégré le lycée en me voyant qu'une seule fois non déguisé. Ça me laissera une petite liberté d'une journée.

Nous voici au lycée.

**Naruto :** Aller, on va manger !  
**Tenten :** Ouais !

Quelques secondes passent.

**Kiba :** Hum, aller, j'prends d'la pizza, les frites c'est pour plus ...  
**Des filles :** Kyaaah ! Ce beau gosse !

La bande, un peu surprise, sursaute, puis continue sa route. Ils vont s'asseoir autour d'une table où Shikamaru, Chouji et Shino y sont déjà. Puis soudainement Naruto s'exclame après avoir vu "le beau gosse" en question :

**Naruto :** Oh non ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Kiba. Caches moi.

Naruto s'enfonce le plus possible dans sa chaise. Il n'a pas envie de le voir à un moment si « important » de la journée ! Les autres ne comprennent pas.

**Kiba :** Mais de qui tu parles ?

Kiba se retourne vers la personne en question, puis s'exclame lui aussi :

**Kiba :** Quoi ?! Évacuation de Naruto immédiate !

Le reste de la bande se retourne, eux aussi, vers la dite personne, pour ensuite annoncer :

**Les autres :** Sasuke Uchiwa ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ?!  
**Shikamaru :** Et donc, vous le connaissez ?  
**Tenten :** Oui, c'est une très longue histoire ...

Sasuke zieute tout le lycée, en espérant trouver son blondinet. Autour de lui, une émeute de personnes le suit ; mais les voilà bien vite éjectées par un garde du corps de Sasuke. Ce dernier continue donc à chercher, et sans le vouloir, c'est en premier lieu le self qui l'attire au niveau des recherches. Qui l'aurait cru. Ça y est ! Il l'a trouvé ! Dans le self ! Une petite touffe blonde dépasse d'une chaise et il reconnaît un peu Kiba. Il marche donc en direction de celui-ci, entre comme si de rien était et marche à grands pas vers le blond. Il se stoppe derrière lui et le tire par le bras. Puis il lui dit avec un énorme et faux sourire:

**Sasuke :** Coucou mon p'tit renard, tu me reconnais n'est-ce pas ? Je me suis inscrit à ce lycée, histoire de me divertir un peu. Quel hasard : on se retrouve dans la même classe et apparemment, puisque je ne connais que toi, je me mettrai systématiquement à la chaise se trouvant à tes côtés et tu dois me faire visiter le lycée.  
**Naruto :** Qu-Quoi ?! T'as pas le droit !  
**Sasuke :** Et bien si.  
**Naruto :** Comme si j'allais t'obéir !

**Fin du chapitre 4**

* * *

**Kaneko's note** : Bon, comme je l'ai dit précédemment, ce chapitre est beaucoup plus court que ceux d'avant. J'espère quand même qu'il vous aura plu. Place au guide des avis pour ceux qui n'ont pas d'idées. Sinon, je laisse libre court à l'indépendance de vos avis bien sûr ! :D

**Guide des avis :**

Vous avez repéré des fautes d'orthographe ?

Quel a été votre moment favori ?

Quel a été votre moment le moins aimé ?

La taille du chapitre ne vous a pas gêné ?

J'adore les conversations entre Sasuke et Itachi, et vous ? x)

Content(e) que Sasuke et Naruto soit dans le même lycée ?

**Votre avis ?**


	6. N: Tu me soules ! S: Moi je t'aime

**Kaneko's note :** Bon, voilà le chapitre 5.**  
**

Merci beaucoup à **lovelessnaru-chan** ; **Guest** et **Nekokawaii25** pour leur avis sur le chapitre précédent. Et comme à chaque fois, je réponds aux reviewers anonymes sur mon profil (**Guest** et **Nekokawaii25** ici).

* * *

**Chapitre 5**  
**Tu me soules !/ Moi je t'aime.**

Quelque part dans le lycée, on retrouve notre rayonnant Naruto avec une voix démoralisée :

**Naruto :** Bon, ça c'est l'infirmerie.

Oui, Naruto, après un petit tour chez la directrice, dû, malheureusement, faire la visite demandée par « Sieur Sasuke ». Notre cher blond soupire :

**Naruto :** On peut s'arrêter là, enfin, je peux m'arrêter là et échanger avec quelqu'un d'autre. S'il ... NON, tu ne mérites même pas le s'il-te-plaît.  
**Sasuke :** ...  
**Naruto :** Et bien ?  
**Sasuke :** Attends, laisses moi voir ...

Naruto, agacé, attend la réponse impatiemment en tapant presque du pied, tandis que Sasuke lui répond avec un faux sourire :

**Sasuke :** Oui.  
**Naruto :** C'est sérieux ?  
**Sasuke :** Non.  
**Naruto :** Tss.

Nos deux « amis » continuent à marcher, Naruto faisant la visite contre son grès, et Sasuke le suivant amusé. Pendant les explications du blond, Sasuke, lui, n'écoutait pas, mais réfléchissait à comment embêter Naruto. Il avait quelques idées, dont une toute mimi qu'il allait appliquer :

**Sasuke :** Naruto, t'es super mignon en fait.

Sous l'effet de surprise, le pauvre Naruto rougit instantanément.

**Naruto :** QUOI ?!

Naruto se retourne à vive allure, le visage rougi, et se retrouve nez contre nez avec Sasuke, qui, d'ailleurs, à l'air content et amusé de ce résultat.

**Sasuke :** On est bien près dis-moi.  
**Naruto :** Tss, casses-toi !

Naruto essaye de lui mettre un coup de poing mais Sasuke esquive. Ce dernier, bien fier de sa petite blague, lui fait signe de continuer la visite. Il réfléchit encore à une petite farce, et d'ailleurs, la trouve assez rapidement :

**Sasuke :** Naruto ?  
**Naruto :** Quoi ?  
**Sasuke :** Non rien.  
**Naruto :** Pff.

Ils continuent à marcher, et Naruto s'arrête devant les salles informatiques pour lui expliquer les règles, le fonctionnement et l'utilité de cette salle. Puis, ils se remettent en marche.

**Sasuke :** Naruto ?  
**Naruto :** Quoi ?  
**Sasuke :** Non rien.  
**Naruto :** Pff !

Naruto s'aperçoit que c'est la deuxième fois qu'il lui fait ce coup-là et que cela commençait à faire jouer ses nerfs. Ils se remettent donc en marche, et Naruto ré-explique la même chose pour une autre salle, puis ils remarchent.

**Sasuke :** Naruto ?  
**Naruto :** Quoi ?!  
**Sasuke :** Non rien.  
**Naruto :** Humpf,connard.

Ils continuent donc à marcher, Naruto s'arrête devant la salle des professeurs et lui explique les règles importantes à respecter. Une fois finies, ils se remettent en marche.

**Sasuke :** Naruto ?  
**Naruto :** C'est pas possible à la fin ! Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!  
**Sasuke :** Non rien.  
**Naruto : **Grr. Connard ! Ferme-la alors !  
**Sasuke :** Oh ! Quelle belle imitation du chien, mais le renard te convient mieux avec son côté félin. Le cleb c'est plus pour Kiba.  
**Naruto :** Hein ? Mais arrêtes ton cirque, ça devient lourd !  
**Sasuke :** Quel cirque ?  
**Naruto :** Et bien, celui que tu déballes toutes les vingts minutes, tiens !  
**Sasuke :** Je n'avais pas remarqué, j'étais tellement absorbé par ta visite que je n'ai pas fait attention.

Pire qu'un taureau enragé ? Oui, il y a pire : Naruto !

**Naruto :** Arrêtes tes bêtises, chanteur à la crotte ! Vas-dire tes âneries ailleurs ! J'en ai ma..  
**Sasuke :** Naruto ?  
**Naruto :** QUOI ?!  
**Sasuke :** Arrête de piailler et continuons la visite. Si on a pas bientôt fini, Tsunade ne va pas être contente.

On continue donc la visite avec un Sasuke content de lui-même et de ses farces, et avec un Naruto boudeur et enragé. Ce dernier se répète d'ailleurs pour son mental :

**Naruto :** Bon, il nous reste quatre à cinq trucs et c'est fini.

**Fin POV Normal**

**POV Sasuke**

Hum, bizarre, je sens qu'il va y avoir quelqu'un qui me tape sur le système qui sera là dans quelques secondes. J'aime vraiment pas ça. M'embêter pendant que moi j'embête mon renard, c'est vraiment dérangeant. Humph. Allez, marche un peu, que tu déambules devant moi. C'est vraiment sérieux là ? Je l'ai vraiment dit ? Je deviens fou ma parole ... Naruto reprend, l'air découragé :

**Naruto :** Allez, plus qu'une chose.  
**Sasuke :** Non. Trois.  
**Naruto :** Pff, c'est pareil.  
**Sasuke :** Non pas exactement.  
**Naruto :** Commence pas !

Je réponds amusé :

**Sasuke :** Quoi ?  
**Naruto :** J'ai dit : commence pas !  
**Sasuke :** Comment ça ?  
**Naruto :** Rah, je lâche l'affaire !  
**Sasuke :** Quelle affai...  
**... :** Sachoukette !  
**Naruto :** **/Sauvé/**

J'avais bien dit que quelqu'un qui me tape sur le système allait venir m'embêter.

**... :** Oh, comment ça va, au fait, ça fait un bail ? Itachi va bien ?  
**Sasuke :** Deid' ...  
**Deidara :** Héhé, ouais, c'est moi !

Je vois que Naruto est complètement paumé. Allez, je lui fait une rapide présentation :

**Sasuke :** Bon, Naruto, lui, c'est donc Deidara, le "meilleur ami" de mon frère, aussi crétin l'un que l'autre, et je peux te dire que d'être blond, ça l'arrange pas !  
**Naruto :** Hey ! J'suis blond aussi, alors fais gaffe !  
**Sasuke :** Oui, oui.  
**Naruto :** Tss.  
**Deidara :** Oh, je l'avais pas vu. C'est qui ce blond, il est adorablement canon !

Je le vois en train de faire une petite tape au fesse de mon renard. Je décide de prendre Naruto par le bras et de le rapprocher contre moi tout en lançant un regard froid à Deid'.

**Sasuke :** Lui, c'est Naruto, il a le même âge que moi, quoi qu'un peu plus jeune, et c'est, euh, mon ami-secrétaire.  
**Naruto :** Secrétaire ?! Tu rigoles, secrétaire dans ton cul oui ! J'ai pas dit oui !  
**Deidara :** Décidément, il est trop chou.  
**Naruto :** De quoi ?!

Je le vois s'approcher de Deidara, en train de remonter ses manches. Ohoh, ça va pas le faire, mais vu son gabarit, c'est bon, il y aura pas beaucoup de casse.

**Naruto :** Tu vas voir si je suis chou ! Puis d'abord, j'aime pas le chou !  
**Deidara :** De plus en plus mignon !  
**Naruto :** Tu vas voir !

Je le vois près à lui sauter dessus, et je décide donc de le calmer un peu. Je lui saute dessus, et me rassois comme lorsqu'il était dans mes coulisses.

**Sasuke :** C'est bon, calmé ?

**Naruto :** Lâches-moi ! Abruti de chanteur ! Vas te chercher une chaise !  
**Sasuke :** Tu es beaucoup plus confortable, tu sais.  
**Deidara :** Euh ...  
**Naruto:** Sors d'ici ! C'est bon, j'suis calmé !  
**Sasuke :** Vraiment ?  
**Naruto :** Oui !

Je fais style de réfléchir et le regarde en m'approchant de son visage :

**Sasuke :** Non.  
**Deidara :** Euh ...  
**Sasuke :** Donc je reste.  
**Naruto :** Allez ! Sors ! J'appelle la vieille Tsunade si c'est ça !  
**Sasuke :** Bien, vas-y.  
**Naruto :** TSUNADE ! Y a cet abruti qui veut pas dégager de mon dos ! Je t'en supplie, viens !

Je vois la directrice arriver à grand pas. Oui, car notre petite engueulade à trois se déroule pas loin du bureau de la directrice.

**Tsunade :** Ah ! Ce n'est que Sasuke.  
**Naruto :** Quoi, "ce n'est que Sasuke" ?! Il est quand même sur mon dos ! Fais quelque chose bon sang !  
**Tsunade :** Oui, mais ... Non. Je pensais que c'était un de ces colosses que tu essayais de battre.  
**Sasuke :** Des colosses ?  
**Tsunade :** Oui, ce gosse imprévisible ...  
**Naruto :** Ce gosse imprévisible ?!

La directrice l'ignore et reprend sans même lui répondre:

**Tsunade :** ... essaye de combattre des gars de taille montagnarde, mais en vain.  
**Naruto :** Quoi, en vain ?!  
**Tsunade :** Et bien, en vain.  
**Naruto :** Non, pas en vain !  
**Tsunade :** Si, en vain !  
**Naruto :** NON !  
**Tsunade :** Allez. Au revoir.  
**Naruto :** QUOI ?! Mais aides-moi au moins !  
**Tsunade :** Tu n'avais qu'à pas le chercher.  
**Naruto :** Je l'ai pas cherché, c'est lui qui m'a cherché.

Qu'il dit en pointant du doigt Deidara.

**Deidara :** J'ai juste dit qu'il était mignon.  
**Naruto :** Non, chou ! Et je hais les choux !  
**Deidara :** J'ai aussi dit mignon !  
**Naruto :** Rah, je m'en fiche ! Kiba ! Viens me sortir ce gros machin qui est au-dessus de moi !

Je jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, et vois Kiba entrain de jouer à saute-mouton avec des filles (?), : désespérant ce type.

**Sasuke :** Il viendra pas, il est occupé.  
**Naruto :** Quoi ?!

Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Naruto décide de reparler, et ce, calmement :

**Naruto :** C'est bon, j'suis calmé.  
**Sasuke :** T'es sûr ?  
**Naruto :** Oui.  
**Sasuke :** Vraiment ?  
**Naruto :** Oui !  
**Sasuke :** Ah oui, ... mon chou ?  
**Naruto :** Oui bon sang !  
**Sasuke :** Ben plus maintenant apparemment.  
**Naruto :** Mais c'est de ta faute, c'est normal !  
**Deidara :** Aller, laisse-le ...  
**Sasuke :** Non, pas envie.

Trente minutes passent. Tiens, déjà la sonnerie ?

**Naruto :** Ah bah voilà, là t'as une bonne raison de sortir.  
**Sasuke :** Hum peut-être que oui ...  
**Naruto :** Super !

Qu'il nous dit avec un air faussement heureux. Puis il reprend direct, avec un air sérieux :

**Naruto :** Alors sors.  
**Sasuke :** ... Peut-être que non.  
**Deidara :** Sasuke ...

Je le vois se rapprocher de moi avec un grand sourire puis je tombe brusquement en arrière. Là, je vois Deidara entrain de tendre la main à Naruto, et il la prend sans hésitation. Une fois que Naruto est levé, Deidara le rapproche contre lui, lui donne un bisou sur le front et s'en va :

**Deidara :** Ciao, mon petit chou ! Passe le bonjour à Ita', Sachoukette.  
**Naruto :** J'aime pas les choux ! Bon sang ! Attends que j'te rattrape !

Je vois Naruto partir, c'est pas bon, donc je me mets devant et dos à lui, avec un air impassible mais je perds bien vite mon sang froid :

**Sasuke :** Deid' ! Salop ! Tu vas me le payer ! Comment oses-tu me faire tomber, et de plus, toucher à ma propriété !  
**Naruto :** Propriété ? De quoi tu parles ?  
**Sasuke :** Non t'as mal entendu. J'ai dit ...

Oh, oh, il appréciera pas si je lui dis de quoi je parle. Vite, trouve un truc Sasuke.

**Sasuke :** J'ai dit ... à ma fierté ! Oui, fierté : il m'a quand même appelé Sachoukette.  
**Naruto :** Ah bon ?  
**Sasuke :** Oui, mais cherches pas trop.  
**Naruto :** Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas bête !  
**Sasuke :** Hum.

Je le vois qui se met à bouder, il est chou comme ça aussi. _ Deid' ... Déteins pas sur moi ! Abruti !

**Naruto :** Bon maintenant la visite est finie, alors sur ce ... à JAMAIS !

Là je le vois qui s'échappe aussi vite qu'une fusée et je dis en marmonnant avec un micro sourire :

**Sasuke :** Non, à bientôt.  
**... :** Je vois, je vois, je me disais aussi, qui ne craquerai pas pour ce petit chou !

Je dis en fusillant ce débile de blond :

**Sasuke :** Toi, on t'as rien demandé.  
**... :** Allez, allez, c'est bon, t'as le droit de craquer sur lui vu sa bouille et son beau fessier ! Je saigne du nez rien que d'y penser.  
**Sasuke :** Deid'. Arrêtes et fermes-là.  
**Deidara :** Ouais, ouais, c'est bon. Je me casse, Sachoukette !

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répliquer, en partie car je n'en voyais pas grande utilité mais surtout car ce débile venait de s'enfuir à toutes jambes, néanmoins j'ai la paix maintenant. Bon je me remets en route.

**Deidara :** Et dis, au faite, comment ça se fait que t'es dans ce lycée ?

Mon visage se crispe de colère ...

**Deidara :** Puis comment ça se fait que tu le connais Naruto ?

Le rouge de ma colère me voile la face ...

**Deidara :** Mais c'est bizarre que tu sois dans un lycée publique, hein ?

Première tempe ...

**Deidara :** Tu savais que j'y suis surveillant ?

Deuxième tempe ...

**Deidara :** Y a quelqu'un ?

Troisième tempe ...

**Deidara :** T'es là ?

Poing prêt à partir ...

**Deidara :** Bon je vais voir Nar...

Poing parti ... Ça fait du bien.

**Sasuke :** Désolé, la dernière phrase m'a vraiment déplu.

Je le vois qui se replace la mâchoire :

**Deidara :** Je n'avais même pas fini ma phrase.  
**Sasuke :** Ça ne change rien, mon poing allait partir de toute façon.  
**Deidara :** Méchant. C'est bon, je vais pas le manger ton blondinet ...  
**Sasuke :** Hn.  
**Deidara :** Seulement le goûter !

Qu'il me dit avec un sourire. Je lui fais donc mon meilleur des regards noirs.

**Deidara :** Ah ah, ce regard ... Hum, bon, façon de parler.

Le seconde sonnerie retentit, annonçant le début des cours.

**Deidara :** Bon j'y vais, à dans 3 heures, je reviendrai vous voir !  
**Sasuke :** Sans façon ...

Je l'entends partir avec un rire plus que bizarre ...

**Fin POV Sasuke**

**POV Normal.**

_Dans un endroit sombre_

**... :** Hey les gars, j'ai enfin trouvé un plan !  
**... :** Hein ?! T'es sûr que c'est bon cette fois-ci ? Tu ne changeras pas d'avis ?  
**... :** Ben ouais, j'ai rassemblé toutes les informations que vous m'avez demandé sur Naruto Uzumaki, et mon plan est infaillible ! Du moins je l'espère !  
**... :** Vas-y ! Aboule !  
**... :** Bon et bien ...

**Fin POV Normal**

**Fin du chapitre 5**

* * *

**Kaneko's note :** Voilà, j'espère que vous avez appréciez. Je m'excuse du retard au faite, mais le TPE ça prend beaucoup de notre temps.

Sinon, sur mon blog, j'ai posté mes idées de futures Fan-fiction pour que mes lecteurs votent pour leur idée préférée. Vous voulez voter ? Pas de problème, mais votre vote sera pris en compte** seulement** si vous m'avez déjà laissez votre avis sur un de mes chapitres, et si vous mettez votre même pseudo sur le commentaire. Merci de comprendre ~. _Petit PS : Voici mon blog - "Lichou-fan-de-SasuNaru", sur skyrock._

Bref, place au guide des avis :**  
**

**Guide des avis :**

Vous avez repéré des fautes d'orthographe ?

Quel a été votre moment favori ?

Quel a été votre moment le moins aimé ?

Vous avez appréciez Deidara ? Pourquoi ?

Vous avez appréciez les taquineries SasuNaru ?

Tsunade a la classe, hein ? xP

Souhaitez-vous que je mette les idées de mon blog en sondage sur ce site ?

**Votre avis ?**


	7. Sale Fouineur

**Kaneko's note :** Voilà le chapitre 6 !**  
**

Je remercie **lovelessnaru-chan** ; **The-narusasu-362** ; **Guest** et** Kawaii-Sama** pour leur avis sur le chapitre précédent ! N'oubliez pas, chers reviewers anonymes (ici **Guest** et **Kawaii-Sama**) que je vous réponds sur mon profil. Bonne lecture ~.

* * *

**Chapitre 6**  
**Sale Fouineur**

**POV Naruto**

Rah la la, ce qu'il est collant ce chanteur. Très pénible en plus, et pas qu'un peu. Et puis Kiba n'est jamais disponible quand j'ai besoin de lui. Même si je n'aime pas forcément les cours, je crois que je préfère y aller que de rester avec Sasuke. Et ce Deidara, il perd rien pour attendre. Oser me traiter de chou ... Ça me passe partout. Allez, vite, j'ai hâte de revoir la bande !  
Après les cours du matin, avec les amis, on se rend sous notre arbre, prêts à aller au self.

**Kiba :** Et, n'empêche, vous ne trouvez pas que Iruka-Sensei agit bizarrement ces temps-ci.

**Naruto :** Limite il ressemble à un zombie.  
**Tenten :** Vous deux ...  
**Shika :** Non, Tenten, sérieux, ils ont raison, il fait ses cours aussi rapidement qu'un escargot.

Je ne les écoute plus, j'ai cru voir des personnes en noirs nous observer. Peut-être que ce n'est que mon imagination, mais rien qu'avec ça, je suis intrigué.

**Naruto :** Hey, il nous reste quoi comme cours ?  
**Choji :** Euh, math ...  
**Naruto :** Ben je sèche alors, à demain !

Pfiou, ça de fait, je traverse la cour tranquillement sans donner l'impression que j'ai remarqué leur regard suspect. Sasuke m'a dit qu'il était de répète ce soir. Tant mieux ! Je vais pouvoir éclaircir tout ça. Lorsque je sors, le portail derrière moi -aujourd'hui il n'y avait pas de surveillants c'était facile-, je commence à avoir les chocottes : c'est pas tous les jours que je fais ça quoi. Je jette un coup d'œil rapide. Ça y est je les vois, ils sont garés non loin, dans une camionnette noire, ça, ça n'annonce rien qu'il vaille. Vaut mieux que je presse le pas.

**Fin POV Naruto  
**

**POV Normal**

Naruto se met maintenant à courir, son sac sur les épaules, la camionnette démarre et roule gentiment. Naruto court à toute allure, n'entendant plus que le vent et le moteur du gros engin. Il décide de se diriger vers des petites ruelles difficiles d'accès mais il perçoit toujours le ronronnement effrayant du véhicule. Il se faufile donc dans une ruelle très étroite et s'y réfugie. Il attend longuement puis voit la camionnette défiler devant sa cachette ; il entend toujours le moteur puis plus rien. Mais des bruits de pas sourds commencent à se faire percevoir. Figé, Naruto aperçoit une paire d'yeux.

**Un gars :** C'est bon, je le tiens !

Les yeux se rapprochent ...

**Fin POV Normal**

**POV Sasuke**

**Kakashi :** Allez les mecs, on fait une pause ! Temari, tu peux disposer maintenant, tu as assez répétée.  
**Temari :** Trop cool !

Je reste devant mon micro.

**Kakashi :** J'ai dis pause.

Je ressens quelque chose d'étrange ...

**Kakashi :** Sasuke ?

Comme si j'étais affreusement inquiet.

**Kakashi :** Sasuke !

Je sursaute un petit peu.

**Sasuke :** Hein ?!  
**Kakashi :** Pause ...  
**Sasuke :** Ah ...Hn.  
**Kakashi :** Tss.

Hey, faut que je me calme, mon cœur m'oppresse telle une serpillière en service -très romantique-. J'angoisse vraiment, il se passe quoi là bon sang ?! Je décide d'aller m'asseoir, un café à la main. Naruto ... Et dire que ce soir il rentre sans moi. Il doit s'ennuyer le pauvre -ironiquement pour nous-. C'est sûrement ça, il rentre seul, alors j'angoisse. Ça ne peut être que ça ... Je sais, je vais l'appeler ! Ah ! Ça sonne. Pas de réponse ... Toujours pas. Mon cœur se serre encore plus.

**Gaara :** Sasuke ! On reprend.  
**Sasuke :** Merde !

Je suis encore plus frustré maintenant !

**Fin POV Sasuke  
**

**POV Naruto**

J'y crois pas ... C'est foutu ... Que me veulent-ils ?

**Gars 1 :** Venez les mecs, je vous dis qu'il est ici !  
**Gars 2 :** T'es sûr ? Il me semblait l'avoir vu filer un peu plus loin.  
**Gars 1 :** Non non, je t'assure !  
**Gars 3 :** Ben vas-y, grouille-toi et ramène-le nous.  
**Gars 1 :** Hn.

Je vois maintenant son ombre se rapprocher, ma respiration augmente facilement. Le mec dit sournoisement :

**Gars 1 :** J'entends ton souffle ...

En effet, ma respiration devient de plus en plus saccadée. Je reste toujours autant blotti dans mon coin sombre, à l'abri des regards. Mais mon souffle me trahit.

**Gars 1 :** Voilà que tu grattes le sol avec tes ongles maintenant ? Tu as peur peut-être ? Faut pas ...

Bien sûr que j'ai peur, crétin. Tsss ... Attendez. Je gratte le sol ? Impossible : mes mains sont fourrées dans mes poches.

**Gars 1 :** TROUVÉ !

Je vois un chien sortir à vive allure. Je n'étais pas si seul finalement !

**Gars 1 :** Mince ... Je m'étais trompé !

Les pas s'en vont. Me voilà un peu plus rassuré. Je patiente encore un peu, dans le coin qui m'a sauvé la vie et je suis tellement stressé que je m'en ronge la joue droite. Mais j'entends :

**Gars 1 :** Les mecs ! Fausse alerte ... C'était un chien. Passons à la deuxième solution !  
**Gars 3 :** Oh ! Calmes-toi ! C'est qui, peut-être, qui nous a obligé à passer cette deuxième solution à cause de son incapacité mental ?!  
**Gars 1 :** Tu veux mon poing dans ta sale tronche, déterré ?!  
**Gars 2 :** OH ! On la fait cette deuxième solution ! OUI ou NON ?!  
**Gars 1 et 3 :** Hn.  
**Gars 2 :** Bon.

Une deuxième solution ? Mais qui sont-ils ? Effrayé, je pense à Sasuke. Je prends mon portable et vois plusieurs appels manqués : "_Sasuke"_. Je le rappelle. Messagerie ... Je lui laisse donc un message vocal.

**Naruto :** Oui c'est moi. J'ai vu tes appels. Désolé, j'ai eu un léger contre-temps. Je ne te dis pas à demain, c'est pas comme si j'avais envie de te voir ; je t'ai appelé juste pour te dire que je vais bien. Bon, je vais te laisser. Ah ! Tu te rappelles de notre « superbe » discussion à notre première rencontre ? Pour la réponse, c'est toujours non ! Je ne serai jamais ton secrétaire ni quoi que ce soit d'autre ! Sur ce, au revoir.

Allez, une bonne chose de faite. D'un pas léger, je me dirige vers mon habitat. En me rappelant la scène de tout à l'heure, j'accélère le pas et arrive en quelques minutes devant chez moi. Je m'apprête à ouvrir ma porte lorsqu'un tissu à l'odeur de chlore se dépose sur mon nez et ma bouche fermement. Ma vue se trouble et je sombre ...

**Fin POV Naruto**

**POV Sasuke**

Enfin ...

**Kakashi :** Allez, à demain les petits gars ! Ce sont les dernières répètes, on sera vendredi demain. Et oui, c'est déjà samedi là le concert. Alors dormez-bien mes petits poulets. Ahah ... Non, je rigole.  
**Itachi :** Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que t'étais sérieux. Genre une vraie mère poule ...  
**Kankûro :** Qui sait ... Dans une autre dimension il est peut-être PAPA !  
**Itachi :** Ou maman ! Ahah !  
**Sasuke :** Crétin.  
**Itachi :** Sasuke !

Je me bars, portable à la main, et l'ouvre « nouveau message vocal, appel manqué "_MON P'TIT RENARD_". Mon portable à l'oreille, je l'écoute ... Un mauvais pressentiment me traverse.

**Fin POV Sasuke**

**Fin du chapitre 6**

* * *

**Kaneko's note :** Bon, voilà encore un petit chapitre. Désolée. Je voulais aussi vous annoncer que j'étais re-motivée pour transformer cette Fan-fic de genre théâtral en une Fan-fiction de genre romanesque ! Vu qu'il ne reste qu'environ plus que 2 chapitres à finir (donc 13 au total je pense), je la modifierai pour en faire quelque chose dont je serai un peu plus fière !

Bref, voici le guide des avis :**  
**

**Guide des avis :**

Vous avez repéré des fautes d'orthographe ?

Quel a été votre moment favori ?

Quel a été votre moment le moins aimé ?

L'action vous a plu ?

L'inquiétude de Sasuke est bien faite ou pas ?

Et lorsque Naruto se faisait poursuivre, vous étiez stressés ?

**Votre avis ?**


	8. Explication & Action

**Kaneko's note :** Voici donc la suite !

Je remercie **lovelessnaru-chan** ; **Guest** et **Kawaii-Sama** _-merci beaucoup à toi qui m'a donné un avis plutôt sympa !-_. Surtout, chers reviewers anonymes, n'oubliez pas de regarder mon profil pour mes réponses vous concernant (ici **Guest** et **Kawaii-Sama**).

* * *

**Chapitre 7**  
**Explication & Action**

**POV Naruto**

Huh ... Où suis-je ? Il fait bien sombre. Réfléchie, rappelle-toi Naruto ! Je n'étais pas censé être chez moi ?

**Gars 1 :** Hey ! Il a bougé ! Je pense qu'il est réveillé. Je le laisse nous voir ?

Ma vue se brouille un instant, quelqu'un vient de tirer un rideau. J'inspecte les alentours : apparemment on m'a ligoté, à savoir pourquoi. Et c'est bizarre, je suis entouré de barreaux ...

**Naruto :** Je suis dans une cage ?! Non mais vous êtes pas bien ! D'où on met un humain dans une putain de cage ?!  
**Gars 2 :** Mais c'est qu'il est grossièrement excité le gamin !  
**Gars 3 :** Je t'avais bien dit, Orochimaru, de lui mettre un bandeau à la bouche !

Dans quel pétrin je suis.

**Naruto :** Je peux au moins savoir pourquoi je me trouve ici ? Et puis, détachez-moi merde !  
**Orochimaru :** On se calme l'avorton, tu-  
**Naruto :** Je ne suis pas un avorton ! J'ai 16 ans !  
**Gars 3 :** On se calme ! On veut pas ton avis. Alors ferme-la.

Tss, je me le ferai bien !

**Naruto :** Sac à merde !  
**Gars 3 :** Répète un peu !

Le mec lève les poings et s'approche vers moi. Mais un des gars le retient, même si les barreaux l'auraient empêché de m'atteindre.

**Gars 1 :** De même pour toi Kabuto, calme-toi.  
**Kabuto :** Tss ... Tu sers à rien Jean-Paul -petit délire de l'auteur-.  
**Orochimaru :** Pour faire court, tu nous sers d'appât.  
**Naruto :** Ooh. Et j'ai l'immense honneur d'appâter ?  
**Jean-Paul :** Sieur Sasuke Uchiwa. Et tout est à mon honneur d'être son chauffeur.

Bon ok. Faut que je me sorte de là ! Cherche Naruto, allez.

**Kabuto :** Et pour mieux t'informer, nous savons que Sasuke Uchiwa aurait un faible pour toi.

J'écarquille les yeux.

**Kabuto :** Nous avons donc pensé que tu serais le parfait appât. Nous lui voulons juste un peu de fric, ainsi qu'un vieux règlement de compte envers son paternel. Mais c'est bien plus facile de s'en prendre à plus jeune que soi. Et bien oui, notre cause de départ n'est certes pas originale, mais c'est comme ça.  
**Naruto :** Minable ... Vous êtes tous minables, ainsi que vos plans foireux !  
**Jean-Paul :** Tu veux qu'on te frappe ?  
**Naruto :** Quelle question débile ...

Ce fut après ces belles paroles qu'une idée germa. C'est risquée, mais qui ne tente rien, n'a rien.

**Naruto :** Détachez-moi plutôt, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais m'enfuir !

C'est bon, l'un des mecs approche, le plus abruti je crois. Tant mieux !

**Fin POV Naruto**

**POV Sasuke**

Mine de rien, ça fait un quart d'heure que j'essaye de joindre mon saleté de chauffeur ! C'est la première fois que ça lui prend, à ce crétin, de me laisser en plan. Il va voir que son salaire va prendre un coup aussi ! Bon, je suis bien obligé de faire cet acte là :

**... :** Oui, allô cher petit frère ?  
**Sasuke :** Itachi, ne me m'énerve pas. Mon crétin de chauffeur est injoignable. Je t'attends.  
**Itachi :** Non mais je rêve ! Mon frère adoré me demande un service ! En plus de ça, il vient d'aligner plus d'une phrase ! Woooh ...  
**Sasuke :** ... Abruti. On passera chez quelqu'un avant ça.  
**Itachi :** Qui donc ?

Il marque une pause. Sûrement pour faire style de réfléchir.

**Itachi :** Ah ! Ton beau ex-prisonnier blond !  
**Sasuke :** Dépêche !  
**Itachi :** Mais je viens de découvrir une autre facette de mon Sasuke : il peut s'énerver ! Attention ... Grrr.  
**Sasuke :** Arrête ça, c'est déprimant.  
**Itachi :** Mais c'est qu'il peut aussi ...  
**Sasuke :** Bon STOP ! Je vais appeler Deidara et lui raconter la petite aventure que tu as eu avec une certaine personne au bar la dernière fois. Il va être déçu.  
**Itachi :** ... Ok, ok ... Tout sauf ça !

Je savais qu'il réagirait ainsi, quel gamin. Aah l'amour ...

**Sasuke :** Je t'attends alors.  
**Itachi :** À de suite.

**Fin POV Sasuke**

**POV Naruto**

Allez, plus vite ... C'est bon, il ouvre la cage. Jean-Paul je crois.

**Jean-Paul :** Héhé, tu fais moins l'malin, gâteau ! -référence de la pub de fruits et légumes-

Gâteau ?! Quand je disais que c'était le plus abruti ... Ah ! Enfin : mes mains sont libres. Espérons que tout se déroulera comme je le souhaites. Je le vois se retourner prêt à partir.

**Jean-Paul :** N'essaies pas d'écarter les barreaux, ça ne marchera ... AÏE ! JÉSUS MARIE JOSEPH !

Et, un magistral coup de pied dans les parties génitales de l'abruti. Mince, les autres ont déjà capté ! Je me dépêche de lui prendre le col de derrière -sur la pointe des pieds- et je le fais basculer en arrière. J'en profite pour sortir de cet enclos et le referme à clé grâce au verrouillage automatique de la porte. Je vérifie que tout soit en place ... C'est bon.

**Orochimaru :** Morveux ... T'iras pas bien loin, t'inquiètes. Kabuto, j'ai pas que ça à faire !  
**Kabuto :** Tss, c'est bon ! C'est qu'un gosse de 16 ans, il est foutu.  
**Naruto :** Genre. Moi, foutu ? Marrez-vous bien, dans quelques secondes votre appât va se faire la malle !  
**Orochimaru :** Qu ... Je le supporte vraiment pas ! Quel emmerdeur ! KABUTO !  
**Kabuto :** ...

N'empêche, si Kiba avait été là, j'aurais jamais pu faire ce que je m'apprête à faire. Et mais, il est où le Kabuto ? Passons. Je commence à courir vers Orochimaru, et non vers la sortie ; à mon avis il ne s'y attendait pas, vu sa tête. Je lève mon poing en sautant et lui assène un coup dans la mâchoire . Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme ça fait du bien ... Je me retourne et pars attraper une barre en fer que j'avais repéré, puis je commence à courir vers ce qu'il me semble être la sortie. Comme je m'y attendais, ce lâche de Kabuto voulait me frapper par derrière. Avant qu'il ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, ma petite barre en fer atterrie dans son bide. Et là, c'est le moment que je choisis pour prendre la fuite.

**Fin POV Naruto**

**POV Sasuke**

Quelle horreur ... Je suis dans une voiture avec mon abruti de frère qui chantonne bêtement un air de musique dont on voudrait s'abstenir.

**Sasuke :** Tais-toi.

Il continue à chantonner.

**Sasuke :** Mais la ferme !  
**Itachi** : Alors dis-moi « Je t'aime grand-frère » !  
**Sasuke :** Je passe.  
**Itachi :** Humph.

Puis il se remet à chanter.

**Sasuke :** Rah ! Dépose moi si c'est ça !

Il répond, toujours en chantonnant.

**Itachi :** On est arrivé !

Les lumières sont éteintes. Il est quoi, 19h30. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il dorme quand même. Je descends de cet endroit loufoque et pars sonner. Je me fais ignorer ... Je re-sonne ; toujours rien. Je fais le curieux et matte à travers les vitres. Aucun signe de vie et aucunes lumières d'allumées. Je décide de le harceler par portable. Je patiente. Les bips sonores ... Bizarre, j'entends une sonnerie non loin. Je me rapproche de celle-ci et découvre le portable de Naruto dans le buisson juste à côté de sa porte d'entrée. Vraiment étrange. Il fait toujours attention aux objets de valeur. Je le ramasse et me relève. Tiens, un truc qui brille. C'est l'insigne Uchiwa spécial chauffeur ! Qu ... Attendez, ne me dîtes pas ?!

**Sasuke :** Itachi ! T'as le radar pour suivre les voitures Uchiwa ?  
**Itachi :** C'est dans ma caisse ...  
**Sasuke :** J'ai encore besoin de toi ! Trace la voiture de mon chauffeur sur ton radar, tu veux.  
**Itachi :** C'est comme si c'était fait ! Mais avant ça, en échange je voudrais ...  
**Sasuke :** Itachi ...  
**Itachi :** Ok ok, on est parti !

Ce ne sont que des suppositions mais peut-être que ...

**Itachi :** Dis-moi le pourquoi de cet affolement ?  
**Sasuke :** Et bien, même si mon chauffeur est très poli envers moi, je sais qu'autrefois il a eu de forts problèmes avec notre père. Et j'ai déjà surpris l'un de ces regards haineux contre moi.  
**Itachi :** Mais sérieux, qu'est-ce qui te laisse supposer que ce soit ton chauffeur ?  
**Sasuke :** Et bien, il était le seul à connaître l'habitat de Naruto.  
**Itachi :** Oui mais quelqu'un aurait très bien pu lui demander l'emplacement.  
**Sasuke :** Seulement, l'insigne que j'ai ramassé, il y a un mini S dans le coin en haut à droite, je l'avais fait graver. Ce S signifie Sasuke, de plus je n'ai qu'un chauffeur et non deux comme toi. Pour conclure, je suis le seul de la famille Uchiwa dont le prénom commence par un S.  
**Itachi :** En effet, tout porte contre lui ... Allez ma titine, vitesse supérieure !

**Fin POV Sasuke**

**Fin du chapitre 7**

* * *

**Kaneko's note** : Et oui, l'action commence un peu depuis le chapitre précèdent :). J'espère que vous avez aimé ;). La suite promet aussi. Je ne sais pas si vous avez vu, mais j'ai sorti une new Fan-fic' "_Drabbles d'enfance_", vous pouvez passer me donner votre avis, si ça vous intéresse. D'ailleurs, elle n'est pas du style théâtral ! Donc j'en suis plus fière que celle-ci. Allez, place au guide des avis pour ceux qui ne savent pas quoi me dire.

**Guide des avis :**

Vous avez repéré des fautes d'orthographe ?

Quel a été votre moment favori ?

Quel a été votre moment le moins aimé ?

Naruto a vraiment du cran ! Vous ne trouvez pas ? Vous en auriez fait autant ?

Et Sasuke a vraiment un bon sens de déduction ! Vous avez aimé ?

Et avoir un grand frère comme Itachi, ça vous tente ?

Pour ce qui est de ce cher Jean-Paul, il vous a plu ? x) -Avec un peu de recul, j'apprécie beaucoup de le faire tourner en bourrique !-

Il vous tarde la suite ?

**Votre avis ?**


	9. Les choses sérieuses commencent

**Kaneko's note :** Je vous offre donc le chapitre 8 !

Je remercie** lovelessnaru-chan** ; **Guest** et **YumeCookie** pour leur avis sur le chapitre précédent ! Et comme d'habitude, je réponds aux reviewers anonymes sur mon profil (ici **Guest**).

* * *

**Chapitre 8**  
**« Les choses sérieuses commencent »**

**POV Naruto**

Bon, mettons les choses au clair : je cours déjà depuis un petit moment sans trouver la moindre issue ne serait-ce un petit trou dans lequel se faufiler. Pour vous faire court, je suis dans un vieil entrepôt, qui, une fois à l'intérieur, est un vrai labyrinthe. Je sais que vous me direz : « Mais puisque le bâtiment est vieux, il doit bien avoir des murs troués voire démolis ! ». Seulement, j'entends par « vieux » le fait que plus aucuns employés/PDG ... n'y circulent et que le décor me semble ancien. Aaah ... J'aurais peut-être dû attendre un peu avant de m'enfuir ? Qui sait, j'aurais certainement pu avoir un plan du lieu. M'en fin, ce qui est fait est fait ! Toujours ma barre en fer en main, je m'enfonce de plus en plus sur le "territoire ennemi".

**Naruto :** Aie !

Sans le vouloir, je me suis étalé par terre sur mon côté droit en m'emmêlant les pieds. Là on peut me traiter d'idiot. Par habitude d'avoir mon portable à cet endroit, je tâte ma poche de droite et justement, je ne sens pas mon portable. Ils me l'ont peut-être pris ? Je viens de capter un truc :

**Naruto :** Mince ! La seule fois où il m'aurait sincèrement servi, ce foutu engin électronique n'est pas à sa place ! Tss ...

Je tâte ma poche arrière, espérant trouver quelque chose d'utile mais trouve seulement une barrette : sûrement Tenten qui me l'a glissée en espérant que je la mette. Chose faite : j'ai mis sa « super » barrette cachée dans mes cheveux, histoire d'avoir le sentiment que quelqu'un m'accompagne. Trêve de bavardages, je reprends ma course au galot mais je tombe raide comme un piquet.

**Naruto :** Aie ! Mais ça va s'arrêter oui !

Je n'ai vraiment pas de chance : tout à l'heure je me suis foulé la cheville, ça ça passe, mais là, en retombant, devinez quoi ?! Ma cheville a chuté sur un bout de verre ! Plutôt épais en plus ... Allez. Respire Naruto. Il faut l'enlever.

**Naruto :** Foutu ... pourriture ...

Je sors le bout de verre coup sec tout en hurlant :

**Naruto :** De SASUKE ! (J'y connais rien en médecine donc excusez mon ignorance.)

_Côté Sasuke :_

**Sasuke :** Atchoum !  
**Itachi :** Ah ! T'as attrapé un rhume ? Ou alors c'est qu'on dit du mal de toi ...  
**Sasuke :** J'opte plus pour la première supposition.  
**Itachi :** Tiens donc ? Pourquoi ça ?  
**Sasuke :** J'ai bien trop de qualités pour qu'on critique ma personne.  
**Itachi :** Laisse-moi rire !

Il rit.

**Sasuke :** Hn.  
**Itachi :** C'est bon, c'est bon, j'arrête de rire ! Ah ! Le radar indique que la voiture de ton chauffeur n'est pas loin.  
**Sasuke :** Hn. Mate le radar plutôt, ouais.

_Fin côté Sasuke_

Je m'arrache vite un bout de T-Shirt et l'entoure autour de ma blessure le plus fermement possible. Maintenant, il faut que j'essaye d'avancer. Raah ! Il pouvait rien m'arriver de plus pire qu'une blessure, merde !

**... :** Héhé, le voilà !

Ah si, finalement.

**... :** Je t'avais bien dit Kabuto que les vidéos de surveillance étaient pratiques, même dans un vieil entrepôt !  
**Kabuto :** Ferme la Jean-Paul ...  
**Jean-Paul :** Humph.

Des caméras ? Je zieute partout et en aperçois une petite dans un coin en hauteur. Évidemment... Les caméras.

**Orochimaru :** Maintenant, ne t'avises plus de t'enfuir.  
**Naruto :** Je vous ferai dire que vous ne m'avez toujours pas attrapé !

Je veux courir à toute vitesse mais ma blessure me fait souffrir, et je suis, contre mon gré, obligé de trottiner ... Find the fuck*****.

**Kabuto :** Alors ? On s'est fait un bobo le blondinet ?

Je tique de l'oeil face à ce surnom. Ils vont pas commencer avec ça eux aussi ? Décidément ... Soudain, Orochimaru claque du doigt :

**Orochimaru :** Vous attendez quoi pour me le ramener ? Le déluge peut-être !  
**Jean-Paul :** Oh oui de la neige !  
**Kabuto :** CRÉTIN !

Ce n'est vraiment pas de chance pour moi : ils ont décidé de m'attaquer tous les deux en même temps. J'ai moins de chance de m'en sortir maintenant. Mais il faut bien que je sorte d'ici ! L'un m'attaque à droite, l'autre à gauche. Comme dans les films que je regarde, je me baisse et ils se cognent : sérieux, ça a vraiment marché ? Quels crétins ces mecs. Je m'en sors plutôt bien ! Même pas besoin de ma barre en fer pour eux ! Je lance un clin d'oeil à Orochimaru :

**Naruto :** Héhé ! Plus qu'un !  
**Orochimaru :** Ssss, approche morveux.

Je m'approche en marchant, lui aussi. J'accélère, il fait de même. Il veut me frapper avec une gauche, je lève ma barre pour lui amocher les côtes lorsque :

**Naruto :** OUCH !

Quelqu'un m'a attrapé fermement ma cheville droite, là où ma blessure me rappelle qu'elle est bien là. Je perds l'équilibre douloureusement et Orochimaru m'assène donc son poing dans ma tête.

**Orochimaru :** Merci Kabuto.  
**Naruto :** Huh, bande de lâche !

Orochimaru m'attrape les mains, puis s'assoie sur un moi ventre au sol. C'est là où je pense qu'il y a peu de temps je vivais ma petite vie de « blondinet » avec mes potes ! Putain, si j'avais su que je me ferais enlevé ... Je sais pourquoi je hais temps les concerts et leurs foutus stars maintenant.

**Fin POV Naruto**

**POV Sasuke**

C'est quoi cette embrouille ?

**Sasuke :** T'es sûr que c'est là ?  
**Itachi :** Sûr comme si c'était Deidara !

Bon je ne peux que le croire alors.

**Sasuke :** Prends le sac au cas ou ...  
**Itachi :** Ouais, ouais.

Sérieusement, c'est quoi ce vieil entrepôt ? Et puis je suis même pas sûr que mon chauffeur l'ait réellement enlevé. Je devrais plutôt ...

**Itachi :** Sasuke !  
**Sasuke :** Quoi ?!  
**Itachi :** Naru-chan ...

Je m'approche d'Itachi tout en parlant :

**Sasuke :** D'où tu l'appelles Naru-ch ... an ?

Juste devant nous se dresse un mur pourri où un écran plat est maintenu.

**Sasuke :** Que fait cet écran dans un endroit si merdique ?

Je regarde un peu mieux l'écran et aperçois une tête blonde, les mains attachées de part et d'autre par des menottes sur un mur, assis par terre avec un tissu taché de sang attaché à l'une de ses chevilles. Attendez ...

**Sasuke :** Il est en caleçon ?! Pourquoi en caleçon ?! Mais rhabillez-le bon sang ! Bande de pédophiles !  
**Itachi :** Mais pourquoi ils ont mis un écran ici ? Et puis, comment il savaient que quelqu'un viendrait. Qui plus est quelqu'un qui adore Naru-chan. Non de Dieu ! C'est un piège ?  
**Sasuke :** Crétin ! J'en sais rien, mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'ils nous font plutôt du chantage là. T'as bien le sac ?  
**Itachi :** Oui. Mais c'est vrai que t'es plutôt bavard ces temps-c...  
**Sasuke :** S'il-te-plait ! On y va.  
**Itachi :** Ouh là, ok, ok.

Bouge pas Naruto, on arrive. Plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que tout tourne bizarrement. Et puis je ne pensais pas que les gens avaient de tels penchants. Mettre les jeunes en caleçon pour les humilier. Quoi que, en y repensant, ça peut bien servir ... Enfin, si seulement cette fichue répète n'avait pas eu lieu ! On en serait sûrement pas là. Bon, ce qui est fait est fait, maintenant à moi de réparer tout ça.

**Fin POV Sasuke**

**Fin du chapitre 8**

_* "Find the fuck." = Trouvez l'emmerde._

* * *

**Kaneko's note :** Vous voici dans le coeur même de l'action de l'histoire ! Ce chapitre vous a peut-être paru court, mais le prochain est beaucoup plus long. Ah, et c'est maintenant définitif : Opposition Complète se terminera en 13 chapitres (normalement, si ce n'est 12 chap'), plus un épilogue. Bon, place au guide des avis :**  
**

**Guide des avis :**

Vous avez repéré des fautes d'orthographe ?

Quel a été votre moment favori ?

Quel a été votre moment le moins aimé ?

Naruto est un maladroit de nature pure, n'est-ce pas ?

Vous aviez mal pour lui lorsqu'il a sorti coup sec le bout de verre ?

La bagarre vous a plu ? Pourquoi ?

Sasuke et Itachi vous ont satisfait ?

Un Naruto en caleçon ... Non mais vraiment. (Vous auriez voulu le voir ?)

**Votre avis ?**


	10. Les têtes à têtes

**Kaneko's note**** : **Je poste enfin le chapitre 9 !

Je remercie **lovelessnaru-chan** ; **Guest** ; **Kawaii-Sama** et **Miss-plume-blanche** pour leur avis sur le chapitre précèdent ! Comme d'ordinaire, je réponds aux reviewers anonymes sur mon profil (ici **Guest** et **Kawaii-Sama**).

* * *

**Chapitre 9**  
**« Les têtes à têtes »**

**POV Normal**

_Côté Naruto_

**Naruto :** J'ai froid. Rhabillez-moi bon sang ! C'est ...  
**Kabuto :** Humiliant ? C'est le but, morveux.  
**Orochimaru :** Tu veux que je te torture sexuellement peut-être ? Ce serait plus humiliant pour toi mais plus excitant pour moi.  
**Jean-Paul :** Peut-être que je dois vous dire que les deux frères Uchiwa ont vu l'écran de bienvenue ? En tous cas, maintenant c'est fait.

Vu le regard presque choqué des deux autres, il en conclut bêtement que sa présence était indispensable tout compte fait. Les deux autres commencèrent donc à préparer ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire, laissant Jean-Paul et Naruto derrière eux. En ce qui concerne notre cher blondinet, celui-ci n'avait pas épuisé toutes ses ressources. Malgré ses mains liées de part et d'autre de sa tête, Naruto avait déjà presque tout prévu, il lui restait simplement à savoir où il pourrait se procurer des vêtements pour la fuite. A peine eut-il pensé cela que la réponse lui vint à l'esprit.

**Jean-Paul :** J'avoue que t'es plutôt pas mal dans ton genre. Normal que mon ex-patron ce soit attaché à toi.  
**Naruto :** Ah oui ?  
**Jean-Paul :** Oui, oui !  
**Naruto :** Alors détourne ce regard de pervers, tu vas dégrader mon corps si tu continues.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : Naruto décida donc de mettre son plan à exécution.

_Côté Sasuke_

Les deux frères s'aventurèrent donc dans ce vieil immeuble. A leur grande surprise, il y avait plusieurs flèches collées sur le mur indiquant « le blondinet est par là ».

**Itachi :** Ah !  
**Sasuke :** Quoi ?!  
**Itachi :** J'avais bien dit que c'était un piège !

Sasuke se passa la main sur le visage, il était tellement stressé que les âneries d'Itachi ne le faisaient même pas répliquer.

**Sasuke :** C'est sûr que les flèches ne sont pas là par hasard, crétin. Faisons attention.  
**Itachi :** Tu ..  
**Sasuke :** Quoi ?!  
**Itachi :** Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? C'est si ..  
**Sasuke :** Gaffant de ma part.  
**Itachi :** Hein ? Mais non ! C'est si touchant !  
**Sasuke :** Certainement pas.

C'est dans cette belle ambiance qu'ils continuèrent à suivre les flèches. C'est qu'elles menaient loin : les couloirs dans lesquels ils s'aventuraient, devenaient de plus en plus étroits. Sasuke marchait devant tandis qu'Itachi traînait le pas toujours une mallette à la main. Le chanteur se stoppa et Itachi lui fonça dedans.

**Itachi :** Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?  
**Sasuke :** Regarde, c'est une voie sans issues.  
**Itachi :** On est donc presque arrivé. Il suffit juste de franchir cette porte. Allons-y.  
**Sasuke :** Hn.

**Fin POV Normal**

**POV Naruto**

Étant déjà vêtu d'un caleçon, j'ai juste à prendre un pantalon et un T-Shirt. J'approche ma tête de ma main droite pour que celle-ci attrape la barrette de Tenten que j'avais accrochée dans mes cheveux. Je peux donc ouvrir la menotte droite avec un peu de patience et silencieusement je fais de même avec celle de gauche.

**Naruto :** Aaah ... Ça libère d'un gros poids.  
**Jean-Paul :** Quoi ?  
**Naruto :** Non rien. J'ai juste toussé.  
**Jean-Paul :** D'accord.

Je m'approche de ce Jean-Paul, toujours dos à moi, et lui fais le coup du lapin : ma main tape sa nuque tel un couteau (passons le fait que ce coup est normalement mortel). Je lui vole ses vêtements, un peu trop grands, et les enfile. Je regarde à ma gauche, pour voir si les deux autres arrivent de leur local, puis je fonce tout droit, vers la sortie. Mais c'est sans compter sur le fait que la lumière s'éteint d'un coup. Je ralentis donc ma course mais soudain, comme par magie, la porte en face de moi s'ouvre et m'éclaire. Sans plus réfléchir, je fonce tête baissée vers cette dernière. Je cours, je cours, un côté penchant plus que l'autre. Je hais vraiment cette blessure. Puis :

**Naruto :** AIE !

Je me suis pris un mur ! Je relève la tête mais le mur à des trous.

**Naruto :** Hein ?  
**... :** Naruto.  
**... :** Naru-chan !

Je regarde les deux personnes d'un air ahuri. Comment ils me connaissent ?

**Naruto :** Saleté de lumière ! Tu m'aveugles.

La personne juste devant moi se baisse puis me relève doucement comme si j'étais un poids plume.

**... :** Pfiou. Ce que t'es lourd.  
**Naruto :** Je t'ai rien demandé !

Je les regarde mieux et les reconnais. C'est pas possible ! Il est vraiment venu ? Avec son frère en plus ?

**Naruto :** Sasuke ? Itachi ?  
**Sasuke :** Tout à fait mon cher renard.

Tout d'un coup, je pense au pourquoi du comment ils sont là, et sans crier gare je deviens rouge. De colère.

**Naruto :** Mais bon sang ! Ça t'es pas venu à l'esprit que c'était un piège ! Même moi je l'aurai su ! En plus, j'avais un plan parfait, j'allais sortir ! Tu gâches tout là ! Et toi aussi Itachi ! Vous êtes tous les deux des purs imprudents ! Vous auriez pu réf .. !

On vient de me plaquer la bouche à l'aide d'une main.

**Sasuke :** Chut, crie pas. Et tu t'inquiètes pour moi maintenant ?  
**Itachi :** Hey ! Tu m'as volé mon ancienne réplique.

Je lui mords la main.

**Sasuke :** Aie.  
**Naruto :** On s'en fiche ! J'en ai le droit non ? Vous venez de vous jeter dans la gueule du loup. Maintenant on s'en va.  
**... :** Hep hep hep, pas si vite le beau trio.  
**Naruto :** Orochimaru ...  
**... :** On a pas pu finaliser ce qu'on voulait faire mais au moins on vous tient.

En effet, ils nous encerclent. Jean-Paul derrière nous, Kabuto et Orochimaru devant. On aurait dû faire attention aux autres portes du couloir. Elles devaient être reliées au local dans lequel ils s'étaient enfermés. Je regarde Sasuke et Itachi :

**Naruto :** Merde ! Vous avez tout fait échouer ! Faut qu'on sorte d'ici maintenant.  
**Sasuke :** Tu nous prends pour qui ? On est des Uchiwa.  
**Itachi :** Vous trois.  
**Jean-Paul :** Euh oui ?  
**Kabuto :** Jean-Paul, tu n'es pas nous trois. Boucle-là.

Itachi s'avance vers Orochimaru et Kabuto. Il lève une mallette et ajoute :

**Itachi :** On a apporté ce que vous vouliez.

Orochimaru éclate de rire et met sa main devant ses yeux en regardant vers le haut :

**Orochimaru :** C'est vraiment le comble. Non seulement les deux fils Uchiwa sont à notre portée mais mieux : ils nous apportent une partie de leur héritage.

Leur héritage ? Comment ça ? Pour avoir un héritage, il faut qu'un proche soit décédé.

**Orochimaru :** Je n'aurai jamais pensé dire ça un jour mais merci Jean-Paul. Merci de nous avoir indiqué qu'il appréciait beaucoup un certain blond.

Qu-. Il parle de moi là ? C'est vrai qu'ils m'ont dit qu'il m'aimait bien, mais de là à le croire possible. Attendez, alors tout ça est en partie de ma faute.

**Orochimaru :** Kabuto, prends la mallette et vérifies le contenu. Jean-Paul prends Naruto. Il nous sera forcément utile très bientôt.

Moi ?

**Sasuke :** Je ne suis pas d'accord là. Vous laissez Naruto tranquille. On est venu pour lui. Tenez donc votre..  
**Kabuto :** Promesse ? Quand en a t-on fait mention ?

Je vois Sasuke baisser les yeux et se mordre la lèvre. Ça change de son regard impassible. Mais s'ils croient que je vais me laisser faire c'est que je ne m'appelle pas Naruto Uzumaki. Jean-Paul s'approche de moi tandis que Kabuto et Orochimaru sont prêts à se jeter sur les deux frères s'ils émettent le moindre pas. L'idiot approche sa main.

**Jean-Paul :** Allez viens. Tu ne risques rien tu sais.

Une veine sur mon visage apparaît.

**Naruto :** Purée, je suis pas un gosse !

Je frappe son bras avec ma main gauche et enchaîne avec un beau droit dans la mâchoire. Le voyant flancher, je m'avance rapidement et lève mon pied droit qui atterrit bien vite dans son estomac. Le voilà inconscient pour un petit bout de temps. Je repose mon pied à terre mais je perds l'équilibre moi aussi. Je chuchote :

**Naruto :** Merde ... Je l'avais oubliée celle-là.

Fichue blessure. Sasuke se tourne vers moi avec un mauvais sourire.

**Sasuke :** Naruto ? Tu fais quoi par terre, la poussière ?  
**Naruto :** Non, j'aime embrasser le sol. Même s'il est froid, il est aimable lui au moins.  
**Sasuke :** Hn, si tu l'dis.

Je me relève donc difficilement, et serre les dents. Je ne passerai sûrement pas pour un faible devant lui. Il me regarde une dernière fois et n'ayant rien remarqué d'anormale, se retourne vers Orochimaru et son adjoint.

**Sasuke :** Et un de KO. A qui le tour ?  
**Itachi :** Sasuke. Orochimaru, on t'a donné ce que tu voulais. Laisse nous donc sortir, Naruto inclus.  
**Orochimaru :** Ssss... Et bien d'accord.

Presque choqué je demande :

**Naruto :** Vraiment ?  
**Orochimaru :** Laissez-moi rire ... Bien sûr que non. Vous aviez cru que ça serait aussi facile ? On est des mafieux après tout.  
**Kabuto :** A part pour l'autre crétin qui servait de chauffeur.  
**Sasuke :** Hn.  
**Orochimaru :** Il nous a juste servi de coup de pouce. Il disait vouloir se venger du manque de respect d'un certain Uchiwa.

Sasuke ... Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui.

**Orochimaru :** Ce n'est pas tout. Tant qu'à tout dire. Votre père, un riche homme de société, était un de mes vieux amis. Une fois devenu riche, il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec un homme de la mafia. J'exigeais au moins qu'il me rembourse les frais qu'il m'avait pris avant d'être une célébrité de la société politique. Mais marchander avec moi était pour lui le diminuer, lui, un haut homme d'État. Après son « triste » décès, ...

Leur père ? L'héritage provenait donc de lui.

**Orochimaru :** ... je me suis dit que se serait plus facile de reprendre mon argent et l'humiliation qu'il m'a fait subir, auprès de ses jeunes fils. Kabuto est un de mes fidèles compagnons.

Je vais couper court.

**Naruto :** Ravi de le savoir. Maintenant qu'on sait tout, on peut partir.

Je m'avance d'un pas rapide, mais boiteux, vers cette saleté de serpent. Sans qu'il anticipe, je lui mets un coup de poing droit dans la lèvre et je veux enchaîner avec mon pied droit mais il me l'arrête.

**Naruto :** Putain, aie !

Merde, encore cette blessure. Voyant la douleur, il sert deux fois plus et ma jambe gauche ne veut plus me tenir. Je vais avoir mal aux fesses sans mes deux appuis. Je veux donc me réceptionner avec ma main gauche mais n'y arrive pas. Je ferme les yeux, mais ne sens toujours aucune douleur au fessier.

**Sasuke :** Tu croyais quoi idiot. Te les faire tout seul ?

Je le vois faire lâcher ma cheville à Orochimaru.

**Naruto :** Sasuke ?  
**Sasuke :** En personne.

Il m'a rattrapé. C'te chance. Je chuchote en déviant le regard :

**Naruto :** Merci.

Il fait de gros yeux.

**Naruto :** Quoi ?  
**Sasuke :** Rien. C'est juste le premier. Ça choque un peu.  
**Naruto** : T'as beau parler.  
**Sasuke :** Hn. Au fait toi !

Je le vois me faire un super regard noir. Je déglutis sur place.

**Naruto :** C-C'est pas le moment de papoter. Y a deux mafieux qui sont là.  
**Sasuke :** Itachi s'en occupe un peu. C'est bon. Ne change pas de sujet.  
**Naruto :** Je change pas de su-Aie ! Connard !

Il a fait exprès de me serrer la cheville !

**Sasuke :** Pourquoi t'as rien dit pour ça ?!  
**Naruto :** T'avais pas besoin de le savoir ! Ça vient juste de se faire de toute façon.  
**Sasuke :** Mais oui, et le pue qui en sort vient juste de se faire aussi.  
**Naruto :** C'est ça. J'aurai pu ni marcher, ni courir si le pue s'était fait tout à l'heure.

Il se lève de toute sa hauteur, et me regarde dans les yeux.

**Sasuke :** Bien sûr que si ! Tu étais trop parti dans ton idée pour te focaliser dessus c'est tout ! Tu voulais absolument t'enfuir tandis qu'on aurait pu te soigner !  
**Naruto :** Ben c'est normal ! Qui n'aurait pas voulu s'enfuir dans cette situation ?!  
**Sasuke :** Tout le monde sauf TOI !  
**Naruto :** Me crie pas dessus ! Je vais te frapper !  
**Sasuke :** C'est ça essayes avec ta cheville immonde !

J'essaye donc de me relever.

**Itachi :** Stop les tourtereaux !  
**Naruto :** Les tourt ... ? N'importe quoi !  
**Itachi :** Tais-toi Naru-chan. Orochimaru, j'ai un marché. Tu en veux bien à notre argent ?  
**Orochimaru :** Ssss. Oui, c'est bien ça.  
**Itachi :** Dans cette mallette, j'ai écrit notre code bancaire. Rends-toi donc à la banque et retires ce que tu souhaites. Je changerai le code après ça. En échange, laisse nous quitter les lieux.  
**Orochimaru :** Quelle offre alléchante. J'accepte !  
**Itachi :** Bien. Sasuke portes Naruto. On s'en va maintenant.

Me porter ?

**Naruto :** Et puis quoi encore ! Je peux marcher.

Je me relève et marche. Doucement. Kabuto et Orochimaru nous laissent passer. Je vois Sasuke ralentir et marcher à mes côtés.

**Sasuke :** Juste le temps de sortir du couloir.  
**Naruto :** Hm, ok.

J'entends Kabuto dire :

**Kabuto :** Jean-Paul, pars donc te rhabiller. T'es ridicule en caleçon.

Tiens, il est réveillé celui-là ? C'est vrai que je lui ai piqué ses affaires. Ah ! On a enfin dépassé le couloir. Sasuke marche donc à sa vitesse, Itachi derrière lui, et moi loin derrière eux. Je les vois discuter puis se retourner vers moi. Ils m'attendent.

**Naruto :** Quoi ?

Itachi lui fait un signe de tête en ma direction. Sasuke s'approche donc de moi. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me retrouve en sac à patates sur l'épaule de Sasuke. La honte.

**Naruto :** Hey mais non ! Vous avez bien vu que je peux marcher tout seul ! Pas besoin de me transporter.  
**Sasuke :** Tu nous ralentis trop.  
**Naruto :** Et alors ? Je vous ai pas demandé d'attendre.  
**Sasuke :** C'est pour ton bien.  
**Naruto :** Ça alors ... Je vais te retourner la question : tu te soucies de moi maintenant ?  
**Sasuke :** Oui depuis un moment.

Depuis un moment ? C'est vrai qu'il me collait beaucoup au lycée. Mais ...

**Naruto :** Ça n'est pas une raison suffisante.  
**Sasuke :** Si.  
**Naruto :** Non.  
**Sasuke :** Si.

Ça me rappelle un truc ça.

**Naruto :** Qu-NON! Repose-moi maintenant ! C'est vraiment humiliant d'être transporté de cette hauteur sur l'épaule d'un mec qui fait presque ma taille !  
**Sasuke :** Si ce n'était que presque.  
**Naruto :** Je t'ai rien dem.. !  
**Itachi :** Vous allez arrêter ! Vous êtes bruyants. Sasuke je t'ai jamais vu aussi réactif et Naru-chan, laisses-toi porter. Tu nous ralentis vraiment.  
**Naruto :** Je ne vois pas en quoi je vous ralentis. On a pas de rendez-vous à ce que je sache.  
**Itachi :** Justement si.  
**Naruto :** Comment ça ?

Il se rapproche de nous et me chuchote :

**Itachi :** Nous allons dire à la police qu'un duo de mafieux s'apprêtent à vider notre compte.  
**Naruto :** Mais ce vieux serpent pourra répliquer que vous leurs avez donné la permission pour.  
**Itachi :** Bien sûr que non, il n'y a eu aucun papier de signé.  
**Sasuke :** Et puis nous sommes plutôt influents.  
**Naruto :** Peut-être, mais vous allez faire comment pour les retrouver ? Il y a plusieurs banques dans cette ville ...

On arrive devant ce qu'il me semble être leur voiture, très très classe d'ailleurs. Itachi me la montre du doigt.

**Itachi :** Grâce à elle.  
**Sasuke :** La mallette possède un point de détection et la voiture a le radar. Il faudra juste le dire à la police, qui nous l'empruntera par la suite.  
**Naruto :** Ah ... Vu comme ça. Bon, maintenant tu peux me poser, merci.  
**Sasuke :** Hn. On passe à l'hôpital d'abord Itachi.

Je deviens tout blanc pendant qu'Itachi démarre. Puis je m'écrie :

**Naruto :** Non ! Pas l'hôpital ! S'il-vous-plaît pas ... Pas d'hôpital. Déposer moi chez Kiba. Sa sœur est infirmière.  
**Sasuke :** On peut savoir pourquoi non ?  
**Naruto :** Parce que.  
**Itachi :** Laisse-le donc.  
**Sasuke :** Il vient d'apprendre qu'un de nos parents est décédé . On était assez jeunes en plus. Il peut bien nous dévoiler le pourquoi de sa phobie des hôpitaux. Je suis sûr que ça n'est pas si grave. N'est-ce pas mon renard ?  
**Naruto :** TAIS-TOI. Je n'ai pas demandé à savoir tout ça moi. Et puis je ne sais pas pourquoi j'en ai si peur. Peut-être car on m'a raconté que mes parents y étaient morts. Je n'en sais rien, mais je ne souhaite vraiment pas y aller. Ce grand bâtiment blanc me donne la nausée. Voilà ... c'est tout.  
**Sasuke :** ... Je me sens moins seul tout à coup. Pas toi Itachi ?  
**Itachi :** Hm, si.  
**Naruto :** Comment ça ?  
**Sasuke :** Qu'on ne soit pas les seuls orphelins dans cette voiture.  
**Naruto :** Votre mère aussi ?  
**Sasuke :** Elle était journaliste. En revenant d'un de ses voyages, elle apprit que son mari était décédé. Plutôt assassiné à mon avis. Les hommes d'État le sont tous. C'était censé être leur 20 ème anniversaires de mariage. C'est un classique, mais elle tomba gravement malade et décéda.  
**Naruto :** Ah ... Ça n'a pas dû être facile.  
**Itachi :** Pour toi aussi. Tu es fils unique non ?  
**Naruto :** Ahah. En effet, mais passons, j'ai des amis après tout maintenant. Ah ! Voici le commissariat !

Itachi descendit. Avec Sasuke on resta dans la voiture. Plus d'une demie-heure passa, puis Itachi revint, accompagné de plusieurs policiers.

**Sasuke :** On va devoir descendre.  
**Naruto :** Ok.

Itachi ouvrit la porte.

**Itachi :** Vous descendez ? Naruto, un policier va t'emmener chez Kiba. J'accompagne ces policiers pour l'utilisation du radar.  
**Naruto** **:** D'accord.  
**Sasuke :** J'accompagne Naruto moi aussi.  
**Naruto :** T'es pas obligé de ..  
**Sasuke :** Discute pas.  
**Naruto :** Ok,ok. Me parle pas comme ça.  
**Sasuke :** Hn.

On monta donc dans la voiture du policier, tous les deux à l'arrière. J'avoue que cette cheville commence à beaucoup me lancer. Comme quoi un simple petit bout de verre peut vraiment tout faire basculer. Direction donc maison de Kiba.

**Fin POV Naruto**

**Fin du chapitre 9**

* * *

**Kaneko's note :** Et voilà le dénouement ! Tout ça s'est plutôt bien fini, hein ? Bon, je vous rassure, il reste encore 4 chapitres plus un Epilogue. Je le rappelle, cette Fan-fic' est ma toute première, et le scénario de début ainsi que les dialogues ne sont pas mon style d'écriture actuel. Je l'ai publié simplement pour que certains lecteurs intéressés la lise. Sur ce, place au guide des avis !**  
**

**Guide des avis :**

Vous avez repéré des fautes d'orthographe ?

Quel a été votre moment favori ?

Quel a été votre moment le moins aimé ?

Le plan de Naruto se déroulait bien, n'est-ce pas ?

L'arrive de Sasuke et Itachi vous a plu ?

Le plan des Uchiwa étaient bien trouvé aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Les petits "adoucissements" entre Sasuke et Naruto arrivent, ça vous plait ?

Un Naruto sermonné par Sasuke, vous avez aimé ?

Dans sa globalité, le chapitre vous a plu ?


End file.
